


Light Be With You

by MeepleLove



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horde, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Mage, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Character(s), Paladins, Physical Abuse, Priests, Sexual Abuse, Succubus, Unrequited Crush, Warlock - Freeform, fall from grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepleLove/pseuds/MeepleLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A priestess of the Light, Sabrielle Warde, and her best friend, Shae Langdon, a mage, are sent from Stormwind to the front lines of the demon invasion of Azeroth at the Dark Portal.  Sabrielle tries to not fall to the shadows that surround her and the dark magics that attempt to tear apart their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival at the Dark Portal

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the World of Warcraft world during the opening of the Dark Portal, the precursor to The Burning Crusade expansion and will follow these characters through the expansions.

     Wind whipped around the gryphon effortlessly flying through the cloudless blue sky.   A golden feather with the barest hint of white at the tip was shed by the eagle like wings, a breeze caught it as it flowed down past the golden fur and seemed to toy with it as it tumbled through the air.  A pair of nimble fingers plucked the feather from the air before it began its freefall toward the ground below.  A voice pierced the silence from the seat at the head of the gryphon, “This is good luck!”  A slim arm waived the feather back and forth in joy, “Shae, look, it’s a sign. Our mission is going to be successful.”  She turned around, one hand on the gryphon’s reins – which didn’t seem necessary, the majestic beast needed no direction from its passengers– the other hand reaching behind her, trying to tickle her friend with the tip of the feather. 

From the seat behind, the other young lady's nose wrinkled at the feather’s tickling, “Sabrielle, do you even know where that feather has been? And you are putting it on my face?!” she scoffed as she batted away the feather.  Sabrielle tried once more, but Shae ripped it from her friend’s fingers her face hardening in annoyance, eliciting a pout from Sabrielle at its the loss.  Shae’s features softened, “If you think its good luck, you should wear it rather than almost loose it to the wind playing with it.”  She reached out and began to braid a strand of Sabrielle’s blonde hair, tucking the feather into it.  “There. Now you won’t lose it.”

Her friend’s pout quickly turned into a beaming smile as she let her fingertips play along the braid.  She loved the tickling sensation as they trailed over the feather.  “Thank you, Shae.” 

A relatively peaceful and quiet trip ensued before Shae spotted gathering clouds above the reddened earth.  “I think we are near the Dark Portal.”  The clouds were not rainclouds, but consisted of magic that was leaking through the Portal; dark, fel tainted magic was seeping through along with demons from another world.  “It’s bigger than I imagined” she said in awe.  The portal was a glowing green gateway with towering stone guardians fifty feet tall on either side with a snake chiseled in the archway above. 

“I think I see the Alliance camp” Sabrielle pointed as the gryphon started to turn and descend towards the rust colored ground.  Royal blue flags with a golden lion emblem fluttered in the wind surrounded by tents large and small.  Tiny figures moved about the camp, growing larger as the gryphon drew closer.  The beast extended its taloned feet and effortlessly landed.  The two young women dismounted and stretched as they looked around the camp.  There were mostly soldiers in gleaming silver, wearing tabards with the same symbol that adorned the flags surrounding the camp, but that wasn’t surprising given how close they were to the demon threat.  Sabrielle opened her satchel and grabbed the missive that had sent her here, a scroll with a blue wax seal.  “We should find where we are to report in,” Sabrielle said, feeling nervous for the first time since they left Stormwind. 

The camp was organized chaos, or so it seemed, to the two visiting women.  There were battalions preparing for deployment near the Dark Portal, a group of representatives from the Argent Dawn coordinating with what looked to be leadership of the Alliance Camp, and movement everywhere.  There was more urgency in the way everyone moved about, spurring Sabrielle to hasten her own pace.  Shae kept in step with her friend and they eventually found Marshal Rogan in a tent tucked back against a cliffside.  An older man with raven hair just starting to show the first signs of salting in his beard and sideburns stood looming over a wooden desk, papers and maps askew atop it.  Sabrielle presented the scroll to the marshal and stood waiting as she watched his eyes dart across the parchment. 

“I see then.  Stormwind sends me a priestess and a mage.  Well…” he looked up sizing both the women up and nodded.  “Sabrielle I will have you in the North section of the camp with the medical staff along with other priestesss and paladins that have been deployed here.  Shae, I will have you in the West area of the camp with the other arcane mages to help assist with whatever they may need to help drive back the invading demons.” 

The two women looked at each other, both realizing they didn’t expect they would be split up.  Shae recovered first. “Yes sir,” she said before moving to exit the tent.  Sabrielle nodded and repeated her friend’s words and followed.  “I’m sure we will see each other around, Sabby. Don’t look so sad.  We are merely in two different sections of camp - I’m not being shipped off to Kalimdor.” 

Since they had met when she was a child, Shae was always there to look out for her.  Sabrielle suddenly felt a pit in her stomach at having to face something so large entirely alone, her fear growing as she thought of everything Shae had ever helped her with.  Battling away the loneliness she grew up with, bringing friendship into her life.  But there was something else growing beside that pit, a fluttering of excitement that almost overtook the fear.  She loved Shae for all that she had done for her, but she was almost 16 now, she was ready to face something alone. 

“You’re right, Shae.  I will be fine.  You will be fine.  Light be with you.”  Sabrielle hugged her friend and set off towards the north side of the camp.


	2. Settling in to Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at the Dark Portal Alliance camp, Shae and Sabrielle are sent their separate ways to assist against the invasion of demons pouring through the Portal into Azeroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I incorrectly used the title General for an Alliance member, and have now changed it to Marshall to match the rankings of the Alliance in game. This edit was also done in Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

     The section of camp Sabrielle was assigned to seemed calmer than the hustle and bustle near the Marshal’s tent.  A cool breeze blew into the priestess’s face, wicking away the tiny beads of sweat that started to form from the small hike she made to her designated area.  As she walked through the north section of camp, she noticed a large white tent with cots lining the walls.  Soldiers occupied a few of them and cries of pain could be heard as she walked by.  _Maybe I can help the wounded.  That would be safer than actually being on the front lines in the pathway of the demons assault._   She passed by soldiers with golden accents to their armor, the paladins she assumed.  They were practicing maneuvers on training dummies, their swords tinged and clanked as they struck the wooden targets with determination.  That fluttering feeling returned in her stomach.  _Or I could be like them, a warrior of the Light, protecting the camp._

“Aye lass, do ya need help with anythin’?  You look a bit lost.” A harsh, low voice broke through her daydreaming of glory on the battlefield.  She didn’t realize she had stopped and was staring at the training paladins.  Her cheeks flushed pink as she turned toward the voice.  A dwarf with a braided beard of fiery red hair was staring at her quizzically.    

“I…uh…no…um…sir”

“Ya sure lass?  Where are ya headin?”

“Marshal Rogan directed me here” Sabrielle answered strongly, trying to sound like she belonged in an Alliance war camp.  “I just arrived from Stormwind…but I am not sure who I need to speak with” she ended unsure of herself. 

“Ah you must’ve been on the gryphons we saw earlier.  Wonderful lass! I will take you to our lil headquarters here.  The name is Myrddin.” the dwarf said as he turned and started to head up a small incline to a small tent, tucked far back. 

I never would have found this she thought to herself.  “Sabrielle” the priestess offered her name in return as she followed the dwarf. 

“You aren’t tha only one; there are a few paladins and priests who arrived days earlier.  We are havin’ a sorta orientation for all the newbies ‘ere - your timin’ coul’n’t been better Sabrielle.” Myrrdin opened the flap of the tent for the priestess. “Here you are lass.  I will be seein’ ya ‘round.”  He raised his hand in a wave and left.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the shade within the tent.  There were about ten or so people before her.  There were a couple night elven Priestesses of Elune, a dwarven priest, a human priest and priestess, a couple dwarven paladins – both male and female, and the rest were human paladins also male and female.  Sabrielle stuck to the wall of the tent, unsure where to go and suddenly felt in over her head.  All the butterflies in her stomach were crushed by the pit that grew in its place.  She felt the panic rise.  _Everyone here looks so capable.  Everyone looks like they belong here.  What are **you** doing here?_   _You probably aren’t even half as talented and gifted with the Light as the people around you._

Her thoughts spiraled down into an abyss of anxiety and fear and as she was about ready to turn and run from this new experience, but Myrddin walked in alongside a tall slender man with brown hair tied back in a ponytail wearing priestly robes, cutting off her planned escape route.  “Welcome newbies.  For those tha’ don’t know, I am Knight Lieutenant Myrddin and this” he motioned towards the other man, “is Priest Conall.  We will be assistin’ ya in acclimatin’ to the stresses and challenges ya may face out ‘ere near tha Dark Portal.”

The dwarf’s voice commanded everyone’s attention, the young eager faces looked to him for guidance as he explained what they would be doing out here in the Blasted Lands.  “Priest Connal ‘ere has some pertinent information for ya in just what ya will be facin’.”  He nodded at the priest and stepped back, making room for him.

The priest used a softer more modulated tone that wasn’t as gruff in comparison to the harsh tone the dwarf carried. “We’ve mostly seen Felguards pouring from the Portal.  They are strong and wield large axes, but with our numbers we have been able to defeat them.  Rarer are the Voidwalkers.  Large blue blobs that are usually found closer to the Dark Portal.  They cast shadowy magic that has a bit of a range so you want to keep an eye out for them in the distance.  Another destructive yet mindless creature is the Infernal.  They mindlessly destroy anything in their path.”  He paused as his eyes scanned the crowd.  Whatever he was looking for he must have seen it because after a brief pause he continued.  “Next we have the Succubus, a torturous creature who charms and lures the victims into compromising positions.  They have the bodies of women, but bat like wings and cloven hoofs.  Beware of this temptress.  An annoying fire throwing demon known as an Imp has also been spotted around the Dark Portal.”  The priest took a deep breath before continuing, his face became hardened as he began to speak again.  “The demons that have caused the most injuries and fatalities are the Fel Stalkers.  These four legged beasts hunt down those with magical and healing capabilities.  They drain their body of its essence through tentacle suckers on their head.  Once it gets ahold of someone, they are difficult to save.”  The man’s face seemed haunted as he spoke of the last beast.  The silence stretched as the descriptions of the otherworldly beasts sunk in.  Once the recognition dawned on all the faces before him, Connal continued. “Those are some of the creatures you will face out here.  Now, if I could have the paladins follow Knight Lieutenant Myrddin and the priests and priestesses follow me, we will provide a bit more detail of what we expect from you here.”

A line of the priests formed and Sabrielle brought up the rear as they were led by Priest Connal to the medical tent she had passed earlier.  The information Connal provided, Sabrielle consumed hungrily.  She had daydreamed in the pauses of how she would combat each demon.  _No matter, I will serve the Light and Alliance wherever I am needed most._   And with that, she dismissed the disappointment and turned her attention to Connal once more. 

“Priests and Priestesses, I will need to split you into a combat unit and a triage unit.  Does anyone here have combat experience?”  The night elves raised their hands along with the human priest.  “You three, names?” he asked, but it felt more like an order. 

“Lilleth” the first Priestess of Elune stepped forward.  She was taller than all in the room, clothed in white pristine robes draped over deep purple skin that contrasted with her long cobalt blue hair. 

“Trynnel” the other Priestess of Elune stood next to her companion.  Her hair was similar in style and color, but Trynnel’s skin was paler. 

“Robert” a clear tenor voice rang.  The human priest, a shorter gentleman – slightly taller than Sabrielle who had always been teased for being short – with shoulder length brown hair walked past the others to join the night elves.   

“These three will be assisting those in both a medical and offensive capacity as needed.  You are dismissed for now.  You will report to Knight Lieutenant Myrddin tomorrow morning for orders.”  And with those words from Connal, the priests numbers cut in half. 

 _Safe and sound behind the Alliance forces_.  Her thoughts taunted her; she was equal parts happy and disappointed.  “You three, names?” he repeated himself, only this time to a smaller crowd.

"Olthryn" the Dwarven male with a shiny bald head and long black unkempt beard announced gruffly.

"Cassandra" the other human priestess who was taller and more voluptuous than Sabrielle spoke next. She had Auburn hair tied in an updo, but ringlets of hair bounced free as she spoke. The woman reminded her of Shae in shape and size, though her childhood friend's hair was raven black and straight, not curly. She realized she was already missing Shae, though the friends had only been apart for hours.

Connal was looking at her now. She cleared her throat and stood tall, "Sabrielle" she answered strongly, even surprising herself.

He looked the young priestess up and down. She was a short, petite young blonde woman, one of the youngest ones Connal had seen come through, he guessed she was around 15. The Church in Stormwind had sent word of her arrival before she was deployed. The young priestess had shown remarkable healing skills and they knew of the need with the demon invasion. Their only caveat for sending her to the outpost near the Dark Portal was to keep her off the front lines.

"You all will be here, in the triage tent. You will do as instructed and help as you can. You are just as important in this mission, if not more so, than those fighting at the Portal."

***

Weeks had passed since Sabrielle and Shae landed in the Blasted Lands. The priestess had healed many, run errands as needed - fetching clean bandages and fresh water, even baking for the injured along side the camp's cook. Today though, she was tasked with gathering medicinal herbs. No one was allowed to venture away from camp alone, so she was to meet her herb gathering partner at the southwest entrance of the camp.

Healing robes were discarded in favor of more practical clothing for climbing the countryside, a simple white linen tunic, durable leather pants and boots along with a basket and dagger - for protection. She tied her blonde hair back, it always annoyed her, flying in her face as she bent down for the herbs. It was a warmer day for spring weather and the clouds broke allowing rays of sunshine to burst through.  Sabrielle closed her eyes as she felt the rays of sun warm her body.  

She felt a tap on her shoulder that jarred her from her sunbathing and turned around to see Shae. She practically squealed in delight at the sight of her friend. "The Light bless me!" Sabrielle exclaimed as she embraced the other woman.

"Not sure if it's the Light's doing, no one else wanted to go off away from the heroic opportunities and I needed to get a break from everyone." The raven haired mage returned the embrace with equal ferocity. "I am happy to see you too, Sabby."

With a renewed happiness at reconnecting, they strolled out from the camp to gather the needed plants.  The scent of flowers wafted through the air, carried on the cool breeze.  The sun seemed to be playing hide and seek with the clouds.  One minute she was basking in sunlight and the next she was grateful for the long sleeves of her tunic since the shade was noticeably cooler.  Small talk dominated the beginning of their conversation before Sabrielle explained where she was and what her duties were. She noticed the audible sigh of relief her friend gave when she said she was in the triage tent. "You know I can handle myself well enough to be on the front lines” the priestess said defiantly, her tone harsher than anticipated.

Shae nodded, but couldn't help the laugh she felt bubbling up to the surface. She covered her mouth trying to conceal it,which only seemed to frustrate her friend more. "I know you can" she finally managed, but could tell she had hurt her friends pride by ever suggesting otherwise.

Sabrielle picked herbs in silence for a bit, but ultimately pushed her annoyance to the side. It had been weeks since she saw her friend and she didn't want to ruin the moment. She put on a smile as she spotted one of the flowers needed. "How has your assignment been?"

The mage sighed dramatically. "I think I have more power in my pinky than half of the people assigned under the Arcane Commander. Everything is so ‘chain of command’, even if I see a way of doing something better, something that should be done the right way, I am blown off." The mage sounded exasperated. She took a deep breath and sighed.  "The only upside is two of the High Mages, Jonah and Natalie, are _very_ easy on the eyes. So I have been able to get a few perks in exchange for favors" she smiled coyly.

Sabrielle shook her head. Not surprising, she thought, Shae always caught the attention of, well, everyone.

A rustling caught the attention of both women. Shae had her dagger in hand while pushing Sabrielle behind her, further away from where she thought the sound was coming from. A Fel Stalker sprung out from the nearby shrubbery, baring its fanged mouth with a high pitched shriek. Shae reacted first, her hands glowing an icy blue as a bolt of frost hit the beast.

"Don't let it get too close, it drains your magical essence if those suckers touch you!" Sabrielle shouted as her hands glowed with a piercing bright yellow light. The light transferred from her hands to slashing across the beast. A rush of adrenaline shot through the priestess; she had never cast an offensive spell at anything but a target dummy and the Light had never answered her as it did now. Her hands began to glow again, this time for longer.  She felt the warmth growing in her hands as the intensity of the light grew. She was about ready to release the light as the creature shrieked once again, but this time it was out of agony; a sword tip protruded from its side. The light faded quickly in her hands as she stared at the dying demon. 

"What the-" Shae was cut off as a man in shining silver and gold armor emerged from where the Fel beast was.

"Are you ladies o-" a tall, broad shouldered, blonde haired paladin began.

"We had that handled. I had that handled" Sabrielle said moving forward, making sure the beast was well and truly dead.

A confused look crossed the man's face. "Usually people are more than happy to have a member of the Silver Hand save them from a demon."

"We aren't townsfolk you need to save, not that there is anything wrong with being a member of a town..." Sabrielle sidetracked herself but recovered, "We are members of the Alliance here to assist in the defense of Azeroth from the demon invasion."

Shae stood watching, a smirk playing at her lips. She had never seen Sabby so riled up. _The mission must have been good for her, less than a month away and she's already grown so much._ Her smirk began to fade, a frown growing in its place at the thought. She watched the two bicker back and forth for a bit before she turned to give the two some alone time to work off all that passion they were using to yell at each other. A golden shimmer caught her eye from near the demon's corpse. Shae knelt down and spotted a golden ring with a bright green crystal inset.  She picked it up and examined it before she slipped it in her pocket; she felt something drawing her to it - it seemed like it was meant for her. _No one should miss it._

"Look, I was tracking a pack of these" the paladin motioned towards the demon corpse “and this one ran away from the others – in the opposite direction of the Portal, so I tracked it down before it found any unsuspecting travelers, I don't understand why you are yelling at me, miss."

"I am a Priestess of the Light, sir, and I am not yelling"  but Sabrielle realized she had been raising her voice as she spoke. She began again, this time in her usual, soft, melodic tone. "I didn’t mean to yell. I thought... we had that handled. And there was a bit of a rush of both fear and determination that the creature caused and when you dispatched it, I must have redirected those feelings towards you."

The paladin was staring long enough at the priestess she began to grow self conscious. "I know you” he finally exclaimed.  “You were in the orientation a few weeks ago”, realizing why she looked familiar. "I didn’t piece it together until you said you were a priestess. I'm Paladin Gavin Tindall."

"Sabrielle, Sabrielle Warde.” She looked over the paladin before her, “I'm sorry, there were a lot of faces in the tent that day, it was kind of a blur."

He shook his head, “No matter.  You have my apologies for trying to rescue two capable members of the Alliance.  I am just happy no one was hurt because I couldn’t track the demon down fast enough.  Thank you” he turned to Shae, “thank you both.” 

Shae walked back over, picking both of their baskets up along the way. "I think this is enough herbs and excitement for one day. Sir Gavin, would you mind escorting us back to camp?" she asked, taking his arm and starting up small talk as they began the journey back to camp.

***

_I was hoping the ring would be returned to me, but this is a fortunate turn of events. A high ranking noble with an influential family in Stormwind, I couldn't have planned this better. Yes, she will do nicely.  The Burning Legion will have a puppet in the House of Nobles soon._


	3. A Little Rest and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio and some other friends find themselves with free time on their hands. They make their way to the Rusty Tavern for an evening of rest and relaxation away from the demon fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is excessive drinking, implied manipulation and there is a NSFW scene towards the end of the chapter, mind the tag.

     The trio returned to camp as the sun began to set.  Gavin led the two ladies to Knight Lieutenant Myrddin who was hunched over his desk, brow furrowed in concentration at a pile of parchment and scrolls scattered haphazardly across his dark wooden desk.  The human paladin cleared his throat before he spoke to catch the dwarf’s attention, “Sir, the Fel beasts that were stalking the camp have been dealt with.  Priestess Sabrielle and the Mage Shae assisted in taking down a rogue Fel Stalker who tried to break away from our containment.”   Shae raised her eyebrows at this, skeptical of how much they actually helped, but looked at Sabrielle who beamed from the compliment and decided to leave it be. 

“Is tha’ right?  Well my thanks to ya both,” Myrddin smiled and nodded towards the two women.  “Paladin Tindall would have been in a might right jam if that thing ‘ad got away.”  The dwarf shuffled some papers around before he snapped up what looked to be a list as he nodded and softly said “Mmmhmmm.”  He gazed up at the three before him, “You three ‘ave been here a while and with a small victory we had both at the gate and your encounter, I am letting some of our Alliance to take a weekend of leave.  You’ve earned it, go ‘head and take a little rest and relaxation.  You’ll be better for us thataway.”  The three turned to leave before Myrrdin spoke again, “Gavin m’boy, can ya stay back fer just a moment?  I need a few more details from ya on your trackin.”  Gavin nodded to the ladies as they walked past him into the late afternoon air.  

“Well, if we are going to celebrate, we need to change,” Shae said as she looked down at her dirty clothing.  Her brow furrowed as she spotted an oddly colored stain on her trousers.  “I wonder if any of the mages have a secret to getting out demon blood from their clothes” she mused aloud as she headed toward the arcane section of the camp.  She didn’t see Sabrielle beside her so she beckoned for her friend to follow.  

They walked into a small tent and Shae started to go through a trunk of her clothing.  “Shae, is this whole tent yours?”  It wasn’t a large tent like the one Myrrdin used as his command center, but this size would have housed four other people and their things easily.  A bed, not a cot which was what Sabrielle was used to in most of the other tents, a wardrobe, vanity and the trunk Shae was at rounded out the larger items housed within the tent.   

She stood up with a soft white linen dress and light brown leather bodice.  She held it up towards her friend and closed an eye as she nodded in approval.  “Yes.  I told you earlier, perks” she winked before she handed the garments to the priestess.  Shae rummaged through the contents of the trunk further for something to wear herself.  “Go ahead and change, there is a privacy screen over in the corner you can use.”  

Sabrielle undressed quickly and slipped the dress on, wary of how exposed she felt even behind the privacy screen.  She pulled the leather bodice on which gave the flowy fabric some definition.  She came out behind the screen in time to see Shae, with her back turned, tuck a small box into the pocket of her trousers.  The mage slipped a black cotton top on that bared her midriff which exposed her beautifully pale skin.  “Oh I like that on you, you should keep it” she nodded at her friend as she turned around.  

“The slit is a tad high,” Sabby pulled the fabric to the side which exposed the almost hip high slit in the dress, clearly uncomfortable with how exposed she felt, “but the fabric flows enough I don't think anyone will notice.”  She pulled at the ties of the bodice to get it tight enough herself before she gave up with an exasperated sigh.  “Shae, can you please?”

Shae pulled them tight enough to help define Sabrielle’s waist and provide a bit of lift for the young woman’s chest, more definition than the priestess preferred.  Sabrielle placed her hands over her cleavage.  She felt exposed.  “Shae, isn’t this showing too much?” 

She chuckled and shook her head as she walked over to the small vanity and began to style her hair before she waved over Sabby.  “No.  You look great, you’re barely showing anything off.”  The mage pulled her long black hair back and swept it to the side in an updo.  She stood and motioned for Sabby to sit down in front of her.  Shae played with her friend’s blonde hair, pulled it out from its ponytail.  She massaged Sabrielle’s scalp, “I like your hair down” she said as she brushed it out and let it cascaded around the priestess’ face.  “There. Much better.”  

Shae slipped her new found ring on and the two were ready to head off.  “Hello again you two” Gavin said as he walked towards them, this time accompanied by a group of people.  “I have a few friends that wanted to join in on our relaxing evening; would it be okay if they followed you both?  I have to go finish up a couple things before I can officially start my R&R.”

Sabrielle nodded eagerly, “Of course!” Shae rolled her eyes slightly, something that went unnoticed by everyone except Sabrielle, before she flashed everyone a smile and nodded along with her friend.  

“This is Abigale” he pointed at a tall, lithe, brunette who waved in response.  “This is Bryson” he continued the introductions and pointed at a stocky male with a square jaw and messy black hair who nodded.  “Olthryn” Gavin continued, “I think you may have met him before Sabrielle” the dwarf priest nodded at the pair.  “Everyone, this is Sabrielle and her friend Shae.”  The group exchanged pleasantries before Gavin started to walk away, “I’ll catch up soon.”

Gavin stopped at his cot for a change of clothes, all the while he beat himself up for his mission failure.  He ran through the dispatching of each of the beasts as he pulled his armor off and slid a dark blue linen shirt over his head, and down over his toned, tanned skin.  “I checked each body” he murmured to himself as he slid on a new pair of leather pants.  “I wonder if one of the girls...” he trailed off as he buckled his pants before he shook his head and dismissed the idea.  Who would want a demon tainted object?  The paladin made his way to the Tavern; his mood was less joyous than the crowd that gathered up as evening fell, but he did his best to put on a smile and put away the thoughts of the day as he walked.  

The group made their way into the Rusty Tavern, an inn and bar which had popped up due to the demand of the soldiers in and around Nethergarde Keep.  Music filled the air along with plenty of loud conversation; the smell of spiced meat drifted along which caused a few people's stomachs to grumble.  The atmosphere was joyful and loose, a nice contradiction to the camp they had all just left behind.  “This is what I need” Shae grinned at Sabby before she walked through the sea of people to, what Sabby assumed, was the direction of the bar.  

It was a large space, but there was a lot of patrons at the Rusty Tavern that night and it made the interior feel a bit stuffy.  Everyone went off their separate ways once they walked into the tavern.  Sabrielle stood off to the side of the entrance alone, but she didn’t mind, she was used to being left alone.  She started to fidget as she scanned the crowd and twisted a strand of hair around her index finger.  This wasn’t her usual choice of relaxation, but she could admit to herself now that a break from camp was something she needed and wanted.  Gavin spotted Sabrielle off to the side alone, “People watching?” he asked, mouth close to her ear so he could be heard.

She turned and gave Gavin a welcoming smile, he had won back her friendliness with his good word to Myrrdin.  “I tend to do that in crowded room.  Stand off to the side and watch the room come alive” She hesitated a moment before she spoke again, “Thanks for what you said earlier.  About us helping.  It meant a lot to me.”  

Shae popped up between the two with a trio of drinks in hand.  “And to celebrate our heroic Sabrielle, we shall drink!” she handed each of them a drink and raised her glass.  “To fighting off the demons!” she cried out before she downed whatever was in her cup.  “Now, to be sociable Sabby” she said as she took her friend by the hand and dragged her into the crowded room.  

Sabrielle held onto the cup as she kept step with her friend.  “What have you brought me?”  

“Honey wine, it's sweet, you’ll like it.  The bartender said it wasn’t that strong either.”    The mage lead Sabrielle through the open room where she side stepped tables with grace and flowed around the crowds like water.  Shae looked around and nodded before she stepped up onto a table and cleared her throat.  “Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention.  In a couple hours it will be my best friend’s birthday,” Shae looked down at her friend whose cheeks blushed pink from the attention brought to her.  “So I would like to raise a toast, to my best friend. Happy birthday Sabrielle!”  The room cheered and the people around the priestess offered her drinks, hugs and birthday wishes.

Technically, Sabrielle didn’t know her birthday.  What Shae was referred to was actually the day Sabrielle was dropped off at the Church of the Light in Stormwind.  A birthday wasn’t something the priestess had ever celebrated until she met Shae.  It was her adopted birthday and over the years, she came to accept it with less and less of an ache in her chest.  It was hard not to know where you were from or when you were born.  

Shae climbed down from the table, grabbed Sabrielle’s hand and lead her over to a rambunctious group who cheered the loudest after Shae’s announcement.  Some faces she recognized from camp, but most were complete strangers.  Shae provided an introduction and they all made small talk, offered up their wishes of happy birthday which drew a smile from the priestess and beat back the solemn thoughts that crept in at the thought of her abandonment.  Sabby nursed her drink and settled into the conversation.

After a bit of conversation, a game of cards started up at one of the tables and Shae couldn't resist, she bailed out from the group and joined in on the action at the table.  The mage feigned ignorance at the rules of the game.  A rugged looking man seated beside her explained winning hands and the betting procedure.  The raven haired woman nodded eagerly and put on a show of bewilderment and excitement that she was able to play ‘for the first time’.  A hand was dealt out to the table; Shae slid the cards over the dark wooden surface, where she peaked at the cards before she pulled them in close to her chest.  The mage let everyone at the table underestimate her, it was part of her play.  She fanned out a winning hand and feigned surprise “Oh wow!” she exclaimed and gathered up the hefty pile of coins.  “Talk about beginners luck.”

Sabrielle continued to socialize until a lull in the conversation where she quietly exited the crowd to have a moment to herself. The room had settled down from the large rambunctious crowd to an even keeled murmur of voices.  Sabrielle started a trend, as everyone dispersed into smaller more intimate groupings or broke away to watch Shae con a table out of their money.  People had either made their way upstairs into the many rooms of the inn or had broken off into a more intimate setting. Sabrielle found a quiet, darkened corner to sit quietly and rest.  Passersby wished her a happy birthday and sat to have a drink and small conversation before they disappeared upstairs.  The now reasonably drunk priest jovially entertained anyone who stopped by.   

The evening turned to early morning and Shae found her way over to Sabrielle’s secluded table, pockets heavy with her winnings.  The mage eyed the cups, both full and empty that covered the table, with a cocked eyebrow.  “Having a good time without me?”     

Sabrielle cheeks were rosy, the honey wine’s fault no doubt. “I thought you said the bartender said these weren’t strong” the priestess said as she took another swallow of the sweet drink, a puzzled look on her face. 

“Well, he did.  But I don’t know if you should believe a dwarf’s ideas of what is and isn’t a strong drink” Shae laughed.  She recounted her game before they settled into silence. 

Shae grabbed another drink from the table and searched for another drink to hand to Sabrielle.  “You know what this reminds me of?” She took a sip of each and gave her friend the weaker one.  “Remember when the two of us snuck my parent’s stash of their Brew of the Month bottles?  It was the first time you had ever had any alcohol.  Your cheeks blushed up then too” she caressed Sabrielle’s cheek for a moment.   

“I remember” she responded.  She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought back a few years and smiled at the memory.  Her eyes fluttered open at Shae’s touch, “Some would say you are a corrupting influence” she teased.  Her eyelids were heavy with drink.  She blinked lazily, her mind swam in memories of parties and alcohol.  She laughed loudly out of nowhere.  She clasped her hand over her mouth, surprised at how quiet the room was and how loud she was.  “Oh Light, you know what I just thought of?” she whispered to make up for the outburst of laughter a moment ago.  “Do you remember the winter gala your parents threw a few months ago?  You wore that beautiful black dress.”

Shae nodded, “Oh I remember, you wore a pink dress I lent you” she played her hands along Sabrielle’s thigh the slit had exposed, “You didn't like how short it was but you looked great in it.  I remember quite a few looks tossed your way that night.”  The table was cleared of the empty glasses, a brief interruption their stroll down memory lane for a moment. 

“I think you were the one who received all the attention Shae.  I remember quite a few people who offered you Winter Veil gifts.”  She looked down slowly at Shae’s hand, confusion crossed her face as her friend’s hand caressed her thigh.  Sabrielle went to move the fabric around, but Shae slammed her drink down, a tad more forcefully than she meant to, and sprang up which took her hand off the priestess’ thigh.  

A table of their paladin friends turned and looked at the sudden loud noise before they turned back to their conversation.  Sabrielle offered a smile at the group in a sort of apology.  “In all the fun of this evening, I almost forgot” Shae exclaimed as she dug in her pocket where she pulled out the small box Sabrielle had seen earlier when they changed.  “Happy birthday” she gave Sabrielle a soft, genuine smile.  Shae handed the box to her friend before she sat back down, closer to Sabrielle this time.

“Shae you shouldn’t have.”

The mage shook her head, “Go ahead. Open it.”

Sabrielle untied the white bow and opened the dark wooden box to reveal a golden oval locket.  She let out a small gasp as she took it in hand.  The gold reflected the candlelight of the inn as she popped open the locket to reveal a picture of the two of them together on one side and a pearlescent insert on the other.  Her eyes teared up as she looked up to her friend, “Shae, it's so beautiful” she whispered.  The drinks made her more weepy than usual, but she was truly touched at the gift.  “Would you…” she started to ask.  Shae cut her off with a nod and gestured for her to turn around. 

Sabrielle gave the locket back to her friend, turned in her chair, and swept her blonde hair up and out of the way of the locket’s clasp.  Shae slipped the gift around her neck and let her fingers linger on Sabby’s exposed skin.  She let her hair fall back into place.  She glanced down at the locket and turned back to face her friend.  “Shae, it’s perfect.  Tha-”

As Sabrielle looked up from the locket, Shae pulled her in and kissed her forcefully.   She slid her hand down and around the woman’s waist, pulled her in closer, body pressed together.  She had dreamt of telling her friend how she felt for years now, but had never found the courage to do it.  Now, with the added courage of drink on both of their behalves, she had done it.  Actions always were her way, words were easily misconstrued. 

Sabrielle stiffened against her, her reaction time delayed from the alcohol. 

Shae broke away reluctantly, a small voice whispered in the back of her mind.  _The stiffening was just surprise, keep going, she would eventually give in._   But when the mage opened her eyes, she could see the confusion play across her friend's face.  “I’m sorry” she whispered as she pulled away, stood, grabbed two drinks off the table, and walked upstairs, seemingly unrattled to anyone who might have watched her walk away, but inside she was a violent storm of emotions.

Sabrielle sat stunned.  The moment played over and over in her head and how guilty she felt; how she couldn't reciprocate the feelings Shae wanted.  Shae was her best friend, she loved her, but not the way Shae apparently loved her.  

“Sabrielle?”

A voice broke her out of the haze and she blinked a couple times, a tear rolled down one cheek as she did.  She cleared her throat and looked up towards the source.  Gavin had stopped by the table and she wasn’t sure how long he had stood there.    

“Sabrielle, are you okay?” He paused a moment before he continued, “It looks like most people have retired for the evening, or well morning, and I wanted to come over and wish you a happy birthday” he looked around, presumably for Shae, as his sentence started to trail off.  They were the only two left downstairs in the tavern.  

The priestess shook her head and tried to clear away the fog that rolled through her mind, partially due to the events and partially due to the drink.  “I’m um” she furrowed her brow as she cleared her throat again.  “I’m fine, thank you.  And thank you for the birthday wishes” she tried to smile, but the look the paladin gave her let her know he saw through her lie.    

“Lover’s quarrel?”

“What?” she stammered.  “No, we aren’t.  I. We.” she tried to explain, but only one syllable words left her lips.  “It's complicated.  And I am too drunk for complicated,” she waved her hand in the air as she spoke. 

He walked towards the bar and brought a couple glasses back to the table.  Gavin pulled a chair out across from the priestess and moved the alcohol to the end of the table.  “Here.  Water will help” he offered the glass before he sat back in silence.  

  She sipped some water and let the silence grow.  “I didn’t know” Sabrielle started, “I didn't realize, she felt that way.”  She paused, “I don’t want to mess up our friendship.  Shae is my best friend who has supported me through everything.”  The priestess shook her head and stared down at her water.  After a few moments she continued in almost a whisper, “Why didn't she tell me before?  Why didn’t she tell me when I was sober?!” her voice raised at her last question.  Her concern gave in to a moment of anger.  She shook her head and gained back her composure.   “I wasn’t sure how to react.  I mean, how do you react?  I’ve never been kissed like that before.  I wasn’t even sure if she would stop.”  Sabrielle shook her head, a maelstrom swirled in her brain and she wasn’t in the right mindset to deal with all this right now.  “I’m sorry. You came over and wished me a happy birthday and I dumped all of this on you.”

Gavin smiled at her and shook his head, “That’s okay.  Sometimes you just need to talk something through to get your thoughts in order.”  They sat in comfortable silence for a while longer, neither wanted to leave just yet.  

***

 _Thump!_ Shae grabbed the brunette’s hands, pinned them over her head, and pushed the woman against the wall as she kissed her violently, alcohol strong on her breath.  Her hands fell to the smaller woman’s pants, her fingers nimbly popped the buttons as she moved down to the woman’s collarbone.  She nipped at her golden skin, warm against her lips.  Shae slid her hand down the brunette’s pants and quickly brushed the other woman's clit.

She gasped at Shae touch. “I didn't even get your name” she whispered breathlessly.  She bit back a moan as her body arched at the raven haired beauty’s touch.

Shae worked her way down the woman’s body, fingers continuously teased, worked, and reacted to each moan and shudder.  She ran her finger up and down her wet slit, “It's not important.” The mage’s warm mouth slid over her erect nipple, her tongue flicked over it which silenced any other thoughts from her lover. After she felt the brunette shudder once again beneath her touch, the mage pulled the woman towards the bed.  They passionately kissed as they stumbled over the clothing they had discarded earlier. Shae nibbled at the woman’s bottom lip and pressed against her hungrily as they moved towards the bed.  

The smaller woman gingerly pushed Shae down on the bed.  She pulled the raven haired woman’s pants off before she crawled up and buried her head between the mage’s thighs. Soft moans filled the room, Shae closed her eyes and lost herself in the pleasure the woman’s tongue brought her. She intertwined her fingers in the woman's long brown hair.  Shae tugged roughly as she felt the build of an orgasm start. “Yes” she whispered. 

That was encouragement enough to her lover who slid a finger inside her.  She pumped slowly at first before she crooked her finger and stroked.  Shae cried out as her orgasm peaked.  Each wave of pleasure washed over Shae’s body beat back the sting of the rejection she felt; it buried her sorrow under the want - no the need, for something that made her feel good again.  

The brunette crawled up to Shae who had her eyes closed.  She basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. Small beads of sweat had formed along her body, the air felt cool against her exposed skin.  She brushed a strand of black hair from the mage’s face.  Shae opened her eyes and moved away from the other woman’s touch. She didn’t need a lover's kind gestures, she got what she wanted.  Shae gathered up her clothes and started to get dressed again.  

“Did I do something wrong?” the brunette asked, confused.  

“No.”  Shae slid her top back on and started to buckle her boots and belt.  She gave one more look around the room to make sure she didn’t miss anything and reached for the door.  

“You don’t have to leave.”

The mage didn't even turn around, “I know” she answered coldly as she walked out the door and downstairs again.  Shae glanced at the table she and Sabrielle had spent the last half of their evening and saw it empty.  She swallowed a hard lump in her throat before she made her way back to camp.  Alone.


	4. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio deals with the aftermath of their raucous evening out.

_Light trickled into the dark room, dark shadows thrown across the deep red plush carpet of Shae’s bedroom.  Footsteps outside her room woke her from an unusually peaceful sleep.  Her heart beat thudded loudly in her ears and her breath quickened as she was gripped with terror.  Was he coming?  She swallowed the lump in her throat and steeled herself against her growing fear._

_The door opened further but it didn’t reveal the hulking figure of her father who she expected to intrude her bedroom as he had done so many times before, but the silhouette of a woman - too short to be her mother.  Shae sat in confusion, puzzled over what was happening and then relief washed over her as the figure moved closer.  Her eyes adjusted to the light as the woman moved closer, the shadows that clouded the details of the person who entered her bedroom slowly faded and Shae finally recognized her friend.  “Sabrielle?” her voice echoed in the room._

_Her friend approached the edge of her bed and smirked before she crawled into the bed and up towards Shae. “What are you -” she was cut off as a finger brushed against her lips and silenced the question.  Shae had never seen Sabby act like this, the expression she wore was foreign on the face she knew so well; usually it was Shae who wore the devilish smile.  Sabrielle pulled Shae in and kissed her hard, no soft brushing of lips, it felt as if she was going to devourer her._

_She gave in to the want and kissed her back as Shae ran her hands down her back.  She came to her, maybe it wasn’t a mistake to be so forward the other night.  But it didn’t feel right, it felt good, yes, but it didn’t feel right.  She wanted to push away the thoughts that were telling her this wasn’t Sabrielle, this wasn’t what she wanted, because on some level, it was.  But this wasn’t real.  This wasn’t her Sabby.       The mage pushed her friend away.  “This is a dream.”  It wasn’t a question._

_The figure that looked like Sabrielle pouted as it sat back.   “Such emotions boiling below that calm facade.   I thought if you couldn’t have your friend in the flesh I could provide a fitting substitute.  You would be amazed the sensations a dream with me in it can simulate.”  The figure caressed Shae’s cheek, “It’s almost like you’d have her - just like you wanted to take her in the tavern.”_

_Shae narrowed her eyes as the figure spoke, her face staying neutral as she took in the thing in front of her.  It was both Sabrielle’s voice and something else, a deep layered sound that she felt reverberate inside her bones.  Silence lingered between the two as Shae processed what exactly was happening here.  It was her dream, her mind, but something was here with her.  What was it?  How did it know about Sabrielle?  How did it know of her feelings towards Sabrielle?  Where did it come from?_

_Velvety laughter enveloped the room.  “I thought it would be a fun introduction, wearing your friend’s face to finally show myself to you.”_

_“Finally?  How long have you been watching me?”  There was no fear in her voice; her tone merely conveyed her curiosity.  Shae sat there and stared at the figure, perplexed at how she didn’t notice something stalking her before._

_“You aren’t afraid.  My, my you are an interesting mortal.”  The figure grinned at Shae.  “Your mind is fun to explore, so many dark corners to slink into and hide away.  Oh yes, I think this will be fun.”_

_“What are you?” Shae demanded._

_The laughter rolled through her body, “In due time my dear.  In due time…”_

Shae blinked as sunlight broke through the flap in the tent.  She was no longer in Stormwind in her bedroom at her family estate; she was in her own tent in the camp near the Dark Portal.  She groaned and closed her eyes, the familiar pang of a headache from her overindulgence the night before struck her temples like a hammer.  Shae looked around and gathered her thoughts for a few minutes.  The dream, while odd, was a relief from her usual nightmares but left her with more questions.  She ran a hand through her long black hair and slid out of bed.  The mage pulled a pair of trousers and a linen shirt on before she looked around one more time.  “Are you hiding somewhere in here?” she whispered the question mostly to herself as she absentmindedly played with her new golden ring.  With no answer, Shae left her tent to get something to eat to settle her stomach.

***

Sabrielle groaned from beneath a heavy blanket.  She stuck her arm out blindly trying to find the glass of water from the last time she dared open her eyes and face the monstrous headache and nausea that slammed into her full force as soon as she awoke.  Her finger tips brushed against cool glass.  The priestess poked her head out and winced at the light as she grabbed the glass.  But it was empty.  A pitiful whimper escaped and she felt as if getting out of bed would send the world spinning, but her mouth was so dry and she was so thirsty it felt almost worth it.

“Thirsty?” Gavin walked over to her with a pitcher of ice water.  “A fresh cool batch, courtesy of the mages” he elaborated as he poured the water into her empty cup.

“Shhhhh.  You don’t have to speak so loud” she said as she gulped down the water.

“You should pace yourself, don’t want to get sick with only water in your belly” Gavin made an effort to speak softer.  He chuckled softly, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I am going to die” she laid back and threw the blanket back over her head to block the light and dampen the sound.  “I’m never drinking again” she moaned.  “Everything hurts.  I don’t think I kept anything down.”

Gavin perched on the edge of Sabrielle’s cot, “It will pass.  Try and sleep as much as you can, that will help through the worst of it.  And drink water.”  He placed the glass and pitcher closer to the bedside.  On his way out he glanced back to make sure she didn’t need anything further.  He heard soft snoring from beneath the blankets and he quietly left.

The paladin made his way back to Myrddin’s tent and took the notes he saw the dwarf studying the night before; he had to finish what he started with finding the demonic artifact. Gavin leaned over the notes, his finger traced the lines of the stone on the paper.  An artist’s rendering of something foreign, something not from Azeroth, but it was the best anyone had to go off of.  A demonic gem which could corrupt and influence the user, or so the notes said.  He narrowed his eyes as he studied before running a hand through his blonde hair with a sigh.  At least the R&R Myrddin gave him would let him figure this out on his own time instead of fitting it into his patrols.  He needed to retrace his steps now, while it was fresh in his mind.  He folded the parchment and stuffed it in his pocket before he left to put on something more protective than linen.  

“So I followed the pack here” Gavin spoke aloud to himself; it was easier for him to keep his thoughts straight as he walked the burnt orange landscape retracing his steps.  He pantomimed a stabbing motion.  “Two were killed here.  And that's when the other four ran off and split up.”  He pointed in two different directions.  The paladin scoured the area to look for anything that resembled the drawing and found nothing.  He continued his retrace with the next pairing and came up with similar results, nothing.  Spring was giving way to summer; the sun was high overhead and the day had grown quite warm.  Gavin wiped his brow and let out an exasperated sigh before he headed towards where the last pairing met their end.  

The paladin retraced his steps once again.  “So the last two went this way.  I took one out and the other raced away, towards Sabrielle and her friend, Shae.”  He walked further, stopping at where the last beast fell before he searched the area looking for the green stone.  Gavin knelt down and sifted through the dirt with his hands.  He felt the crunch of tiny rocks beneath his knees as he moved.  The sun drifted towards the horizon.  The day had almost gone and he was no closer to finishing his quest.  He sat back and shook his head.  “I felt the power on this one.  I thought the beast must surely have had it.”  Out of frustration the man slammed his fists down.  He yelped in surprise as his hand met a jagged, sharp, green shard.  The sliver stuck out from the side of his hand.  He plucked it from his skin, a trickle of blood started to pour from the deep puncture wound, but Gavin couldn’t care less about his injury.  The paladin felt a pulse of energy from the shard he held.  His face contorted with disgust at what he held.  He quickly wrapped it in a piece of cloth so he no longer had to feel the energy against his skin and shoved it in his pocket.  “Such a small piece of the gem and yet…” he trailed off as he looked around for the larger piece this had been a part of, but found nothing.  “This will have to do.”

Gavin made his way back to camp as the sun fell behind the peaks that surrounded camp.  He wasn’t ready to go to Myrddin with what he found yet.  He had too many questions still that needed an answer before going to the dwarf.  What he was ready for was a bath, the dirt and grime of the day started to irritate him.  He slid his armor off and carefully arranged it near his cot to be ready to don the next time he was on patrol.  He grabbed a bar of soap, a towel, and a clean set of clothes before leaving the tent.  He did his best thinking while relaxed in hot water and he had some questions that needed to be answered.  

A cloud of steam greeted the paladin as he walked through the cave entrance.  The Alliance discovered the cave contained a natural hot spring and was able to use it and save some camp space.  Gavin peeled his grimy clothes off and tossed them in a pile before he sunk into the hot water with an audible sigh.  He felt his muscles relax from a tension he didn't realize he had carried around all day.  The water splashed against the sides of the pool as he dunked his head under water.  He gave his body a good scrub down.  His stress seemed to wash away with the dirt.  After a bit more soaking, Gavin finally gave in to the inevitability of having to get out of the sanctuary he found in the hot springs.  His arms flexed as he pulled himself out; water cascaded down his body.  He dried off and slipped on clean clothes before he made his way to his next destination.  

Gavin slipped into Sabrielle’s tent quietly.  He glanced at her cot and saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest.   _Still asleep.  That makes this much easier._ With that thought the paladin moved silently over to the small chest at the end of the sleeping priestess’s bed.  He opened the trunk all the while he kept one eye on Sabrielle.  He searched through her belongings, but didn't find much outside of necessities.  There wasn’t much in the way of personal effects.  Definitely no green gem to match the sliver he found.  He rummaged through a bag, but only found clothing, and a small jewelry box which held a gold locket.  

_I didn’t think she was capable of holding on to something that felt so corrupted, but I had to make sure._

He sat on the edge of her bed contemplating his next move.  

Sabrielle felt someone sit on her bed, “Shae, I feel terrible, we can talk later.”

“Sorry, not Shae” a familiar male voice cut through the blankets she still had over her head.  “You can come out from under the blanket, its dark out.”

“What? How is it already dark?  Oh no, I slept all day?” the priestess asked stunned.  She attempted to sit up before a wave of dizziness took hold and she laid back down, slowly this time.

“That’s good.”  The paladin gave her leg a pat with a smile, “You seem to have at least woken up to drink, the pitcher is empty” he said as he pointed at it.

“I don’t remember that…”

Gavin laughed and shook his head.  “I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed.”

“I feel better.  Still a bit woozy, but at least I can have a conversation without wanting to throw things at the person talking because their voice is too loud” the priestess laughed softly.  

“Well you look better.”  The paladin gave her a smile before he stood up, and nodded his head.  “Have a goodnight, Sabrielle.”

She returned his smile and waved, “Goodnight Gavin.”

Instead of heading to his own tent, Gavin made his way to the Arcane section of camp.  After a few questions to mages he passed by, he found himself at Shae’s tent.  It was well and truly dark now and he saw light from within.  He cleared his throat, “Excuse me, Shae?” The paladin waited for a response but received none.  He glanced around and didn’t see anyone near and headed in the tent.

He was surprised to find only one bed, a tent this size usually held more and it usually wasn’t this lavishly furnished.  The paladin scanned the room but kept his distance to stand near the entrance.  Part of him wanted to dig through and find confirmation of what he suspected, that Shae was the one who found the demonic artifact, but he had nothing more than a hunch to go off of.  He walked over to the vanity.  An array of jewelry was scattered across the top, but nothing that matched the gem he was looking for.  

“Well, isn’t this a surprise.”

Gavin cleared his throat as he turned around.  “Lady Shae, I’m sorry to intrude.”

“No, no.  No apology needed.”  Shae looked him up and down, a smirk played at her lips.  She moved towards the bed and perched on the edge nearest the paladin, legs crossed and an eye brow cocked partly in amusement, partly in surprise.  The mage pat the bed beside her, an invitation for Gavin to join her.  
With slight hesitation Gavin took the offered seat, but left space enough between the two.  He sat on the edge of the bed, hands clasped in-between his legs and wished there was a couch to sit on rather than her bed.  

Shae slid in closer to him and leaned in towards the paladin, “To what do I owe this visit?”  Her hand brushed against his thigh as she moved to tuck her hair back behind her ear.  

Gavin’s cheeks tinged with pink for a moment before a glint of bright green caught his eye.  The paladin snatched Shae’s hand in midair which elicited a gasp from her.  “Where did you get this?” he asked, his tone accusatory.  

Shae scoffed at him and wrested her hand away from Gavin.   She stood and put a comfortable distance between the two lest he try and grab her again.  “You answer my question first paladin.  Why are you here?”

Gavin stood but didn’t move towards Shae.  “Looking for something I lost.”  He nodded towards her hand, “and I think I just found it.  Now, Shae, where did you get that ring?”  

The mage laughed and looked down at her hand, “I assume it was a lover’s gift, that’s what most of my jewelry is.  From who, well, there’s been so many, I am not sure I can give you a who Sir Gavin.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh?  And how are you so sure?  Why is it so important for you to find this trinket that you lost? Hmm?  What is so important about it?”

His eyes narrowed, did she truly not know the nature of the stone or was she bluffing?  “It is for the good of the Alliance and for the good of Azeroth if this stone is destroyed.”

Shae tilted her head in amusement at the conviction the paladin’s words carried.  “Well then, I hope you find it.  It sounds very important to recover.”

Gavin moved to leave, but stopped before he passed the mage, “Be careful Shae.”  And with those parting words, he left to try and get some rest.

***

Sunlight trickled into the tent, the beams danced across Sabrielle’s face as the fabric of the tent swayed with the breeze.  Her eyes fluttered open slowly.  The priestess laid there for a moment basking in the sun before she sat up.  She expected a wave of dizziness like she fought yesterday, but was pleasantly surprised as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  She pulled clothes form her bag and looked puzzled as she found a soft cotton dress out.  Usually her clothing was folded very neatly.  Did she dig through it in her hangover stupor yesterday?  She shrugged and added folding her clothes to her to do list for the day.  

With clothing, a towel and her toiletries she started to leave her tent, but turned around and made sure to adorn the necklace Shae gave her.  With that, she headed over to Shae’s tent.  Sabrielle stopped outside the tent, “Knock, knock.”  A faint ‘come in’ beckoned her to head in.  Sabrielle was surprised by the sight that greeted her.  “Shae…” she started slowly looking around at the luggage that was scattered around the room.  “What’s going on?”

“Oh, Sabby, hi.  I received a message from my family, they want me back in Stormwind.  Some noble business of some sort.”  

Sabrielle frowned, “How long until you leave?”  

“Gryphon is to arrive for me this afternoon.  I am going to have all of this teleported back to make the ride a bit easier on the beast.  I don’t think he would enjoy carrying my vanity” she joked.  

“Oh, well I was coming to visit you and see if you wanted to talk.  I was going to go to the hot springs and soak for a bit, I feel a bit icky from staying in bed all day yesterday.  Would you like to join me?”

The mage packed up a few more things facing away from Sabrielle.  The silence between them stretched before Shae nodded.  “Sure.  Let me grab my things.”

The walk over was silent, the confession hung between them like a heavy weight.  As soon as they entered the cave, Shae began to strip down and left a trail of clothing to the edge of the water.  Sabrielle utilized the screen where she placed her clothes in a neat pile.  She wrapped herself in a towel and made her way over to the water.  She quickly disrobed and plunged in, cheeks tinged pink from the heat.  

The two sat across from each other, still in silence.  Shae could see the anguish on her friend’s face as she opened her mouth to say something but then quickly closed it.  “You’re wearing your gift” the mage gave in, unable to see her friend fight to find something to say.  

Sabrielle eagerly jumped at the conversation starter, “Of course.  I told you it's beautiful.  Why wouldn’t I be wearing a beautiful gift from my best friend?”  

Shae offered up a weak smile in return.  “True.  It looks good on you Sabrielle.”  

“Shae, about the other night.  I wanted to apologize.  I didn’t mean for you to get the wrong-”

The mage held up a hand, the water violently splashed around, more than necessary from the gesture.  “Don’t.  What's done is done.”  Her tone was sharp, filed to a point by her still processing her hurt.  But talking about what happened wouldn’t change anything.  

Sabrielle nodded and stared down at the water.  She knew if she waited any longer the conversation would lull into awkwardness again.  Sabrielle continued on regardless, “How was your day yesterday?”

Shae waved her hand in dismissal, “Nothing terribly exciting.  I played some cards over lunch with some soldiers.  Tried to relax and take it easy.  Spent some time with Gavin last night…” she trailed off.

Sabrielle nodded as her friend retold her day, “Oh, you and Gavin” she cleared her throat softly.  “I didn’t realize you two were...friends.”

Shae nodded, “Yeah he stopped by my tent last night.”  Shae didn’t elaborate and let her friend’s mind fill in the gaps.  

The priestess tried to hide that this bothered her.  She was starting to take a liking to the paladin, but they were just friends, it didn’t matter what happened between Shae and Gavin.  

The silence stretched again.  This is pointless, Shae thought.  She lifted herself out of the water and perched on the edge of the pool, “I need to finish packing up.  I’m sure you will be back in Stormwind soon, we’ll talk then.”  She climbed out, gathered her clothes, wrapped herself in a towel and waved goodbye over her shoulder as she walked out of the cave.  

Sabrielle soaked a bit longer.  She felt less clear about their friendship after talking than she did before.   _Was she going to say goodbye if I never went to her tent?_  Tears streaked her cheeks as she came to the realization that her friend would have rather disappeared back to the city than talk to her.  

***

The clanking of metal echoed through the valley as a band of demons pushed past the first line of defense.  Gavin and his company met the incoming assault with sword, shield and the Light.  A Felguard slammed into Gavin’s shield.  He groaned as he pushed back against the demon.  With a grunt, he was able to block an incoming blow before a thrust of his sword elicited a piercing scream of agony from the demon.  Gavin twisted his sword before pulling it free.  The Felguard fell to its knees before it collapsed in a heap.  Gavin looked past the fallen demon and saw his friend and fellow soldier a bit away.   _I’ll head there next, see if he needs any help._

A whip cracked in the distance and a succubus headed for Bryson.  His friend was frozen in a trance and the whip cracked once again across the man’s chest.  A few more lashings and the paladin fell to his knees.  Gavin had run as quickly as he could towards his comrade, but the distance was too great, he wouldn’t make it to the other paladin in time.  A desperate groan escaped as he lifted his hand with a chant for the Light to save his friend.  Bryson became bathed in holy light.  The demon’s head snapped to Gavin’s direction, she had new prey to entice.  Gavin met the succubus head on.  He bat the whip away as she tried to strike him.  She tried again.  And again.  Gavin was able to bat it away or avoid the strike all together.  A seductive giggle rolled through his head, but he was able to keep his concentration, if only by the skin of his teeth; if he fell to her charms, both he and Bryson would be done for.  With the demon's attention solely on Gavin, Bryson recovered enough that he was able to come up behind her and stabbed his sword straight through her chest.  

“Are you okay?” Gavin moved in close to his friend who fell to one knee after he was sure the succubus was dead.  

Bryson nodded but struggled to stand up.  “I’m fine, just need a moment.”  He removed his helmet and shook his head.  His tussled black hair dripped with sweat.  He winced as a drop of sweat touched a welt that slashed across his cheek.  

Gavin stood guard as the other paladin gathered himself.  He took out a waterskin and offered it to the other man.  “I think that was the last of them.  We should regroup and head back.  I know a good healer at camp who can tend to your injuries.”  

***

Tired of her free time, Sabrielle made her way back to the medical tent and kept herself busy.  The tent was spotless and everything had clean linens by the time the priestess was done with her first round.  She gathered up some bowls that needed fresh water and was about to leave to fill them up, but was stopped by two men in silver and gold armor that walked through the tent’s opening.  One of the men didn’t have his helmet on and through the long dark hair partially covering his face, Sabrielle was able to see welts raised across his cheek.  

“We had an encounter with a couple demons on our mission” Gavin spoke up, removing his helmet and putting on the table nearest the entrance.  “Bryson had a nasty run in with a succubus’s whip, would you be able to help him?”

Sabrielle was already beckoning for the injured paladin to come to the cot as Gavin explained the origin of the injuries.  She nodded and began to unbuckle Bryson’s armor.  “Let’s get you a bit more comfortable.”  She neatly piled the man’s armor on the other side of his bed.  She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him to lay back.  She felt the familiar warmth of the Light as she touched the man.  She gently turned Bryson’s head so she could get a better look at his injuries.  “Are these your only injuries?”

“I think so ma’am.  I am a bit weary, but I think that might be the heat and the exertion of the fight.”

Sabrielle nodded, “Okay.  I am going to do a quick examination just to make sure.”  She examined his arms and legs, tested his range of motion.  Then she lifted his shirt to examine his chest for any sign of injury.  She saw a trickle of blood on his chest and found a wound on his collarbone.  “You have a slightly deeper gash on your shoulder and neck region, it looks like the whip was able to fit in a gap in your armor.”  She dug around in a drawer and came out with some salve, gauze, and cloth.  She went to another station and grabbed a bowl of clean water and brought it over.  As she was walking back she noticed Gavin was still standing silently watching as she took care of the wounded man.  

Bryson lay still but winced as Sabrielle began to clean the deep wound.  “Sorry” she apologized softly.  Her hands moved swiftly but with care as she cleaned the blood from his chest and the wound.  “This is pretty deep, I’ll need to stitch it shut so it can heal properly.  I’ll need you to take off your shirt so I can dress it as well.  Here” she helped him sit up and slowly slid his shirt up and over his head.  Bryson took a sharp breath in as he moved his arm out of the shirt.  After he had laid back down, she gathered a sharp needle and thread and grabbed a glass and a bottle of dwarven ale.  She poured a small amount out and handed it to the paladin.  “This will help.  It’s strong though.”  He took it and threw the full drink back in one swallow.  She poured another, handed it to him and then walked over to the lit candle beside the cot and ran the needle through the flame.  

Sabrielle started to stitch the wound closed.  Her fingers nimbly pulled the thread.  The tip of her tongue stuck out a bit as she furrowed her brow in concentration.  The paladin barely moved beneath her touch after the initial stitch was made.  She liberally applied the salve and then wrapped the gauze around to hold the wound tight and steady.  “No sudden movements with this arm or you might rip a stitch.  And then you will be back in here and I won't have the ale to beat back the prick of the needle next time.”  A smile played at her lips as she offered her threat.  The priestess applied some salve to the welts on his face and then rinsed her hands.  “Rest now.  I will have dinner brought for you after you sleep a bit.”

She gathered the supplies she used and began to put them back where they belonged.  Bryson had passed out quickly.  She pulled a bedsheet up and tucked him in.  

“Thank you” Gavin finally spoke from his vigilant post.

“No thanks is needed, it's my job.”

The paladin nodded and stepped out.  He had a job he needed to do himself.  

***

The tent’s opening flapped in the wind.  Gavin had come to ask Shae one more time for the ring before going to Myrddin with the information he gathered.  Instead, he stood inside an empty tent.  She was gone.  The ring was gone.  

“You missed your chance to say goodbye.”  

Gavin turned around to see Sabrielle in the entryway, her silhouette framed by the setting sun.  

“I see” he kept his anger tempered.  “I didn’t realize she was leaving.”

“I didn’t either.  I thought she may have said something to you last night.  I stumbled on her packing this morning.”

“No, she didn't say anything to me” he said, surprised at the fact Sabrielle knew about them meeting last night.   “Do you know where she went?”

“Back home.  To Stormwind.”

His stomach felt like it was in knots.  He let the artifact get away and now it was on its way to Stormwind.  How was he going to get it back?  He didn’t have a family to pull strings to yank him from his post.  No, he would need to wait out his deployment.  Then he would continue his quest to get that ring back.  

“Gavin, are you okay?”  Sabrielle had moved in closer to him as he let the silence drag on.

He gave her a smile and waved away her concern.  “Fine.  Sorry.  Thinking.”

She offered him a weak smile and pat his shoulder before she left him alone in the empty tent.

Gavin looked around one more time, shaking his head.  “I’ll take it back” he promised to the empty night.


	5. Return to Stormwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio makes it back to Stormwind. Shae's family throws a memoriable new years ball for all to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The first scene deals with physical and sexual abuse. The last scene also refers to physical and sexual abuse.

     Shae walked down the long dimly lit hallway from her bedroom into the dining room.  It was her first night back in Stormwind and her parents made it clear she was expected at dinner.  She swept her long black dress aside as she pulled the large mahogany door open and walked in to a candlelit table already covered in plates of food.  This was the more intimate of the dining rooms, it housed a table for eight; the other dining room contained a table three times as long.  She had hoped they would be dining there. 

Her father sat at the head of the table closest the door.  Damien Langdon was a tall man with broad shoulders, someone you wouldn’t want to fight if you had the choice.  Even sitting down he was physically imposing.  He wore a button down shirt made of a dark red silk that accentuated his dark features.  He lit up when Shae walked into the room.  “Daughter, so lovely to have you back.”  He chugged back the last bit of wine in his glass before motioning for a servant to fill it again.  Her mother sat at his right hand.  Many times Shae and her mother had been mistaken for sisters, she was the spitting image of her.  Long dark hair, pale white skin, and Shae had her golden eyes. 

Shae moved towards the opposite end of the table, but her father forcefully grabbed her arm and motioned for her to take a seat nearer her parents. She winced at his touch and resigned to sit near them. _Maybe I shouldn't have come home_.

With only family present there was no need to force the narrative that they were a happy family, so Shae sat in silence. The servants moved to fill Shae’s wine glass and placed a plate full of roasted fowl, boiled potatoes, and fresh vegetables.  It smelled wonderful.

“How was your little excursion?” Lady Langdon asked with genuine curiosity as she cut into her plate.

Shae glanced up to her mother who seemed to encompass all the ideals one might have when they thought of a lady of a noble house.  Rebecca Langdon was dressed immaculately in a delicate deep purple gown, her shoulders set back, and her back stick straight.  Some would say she was overdressed for a family dinner, but that was how her mother always operated, as if anyone could be watching and judging them, so she acted accordingly.

She cut another small, dainty piece of meat, looked up at her daughter, and met Shae’s icy cold gaze, expecting an answer to her inquiry.

 “Fine” Shae responded tersely. 

“Did your little friend return? What's her name, the little orphan that follows you around like a lost puppy?” her father inquired between bites. 

“Sabrielle, dear” her mother answered helpfully. 

“Yes, yes.  Sabrielle,” he nodded.  After moments of silence passed and he heard no answer from his daughter, he placed his knife and fork down, placed his hands folded in his lap, and stared at Shae.  His grey eyes were cold as she defied him by not answering the question he posed. 

“No” she finally answered as she withered under his stare. 

“Are we only going to get one word answer from you tonight?” Her father hadn’t picked his silverware back up yet and was still staring at her. 

“Why?  So you two can pretend to care about my life?”

As she spat out the last word, her father back handed her.  Shae reeled back from the force of the hit, her black hair fell haphazardly across her face which created a bit of privacy while she choked back the tears that stung her eyes.  She wouldn’t let them fall; to show any weakness to him meant he won.  She swallowed hard before she sat back in her chair, tucked her hair back behind her ears, and exposed her now bright red cheek from his strike.  Her eyes darted to her mother who hadn’t even reacted.  She didn’t know why she thought this time would be different from all the other times she sat silent.  Unmoving.  Undefending. 

Her father sat back, picked up his knife and fork and continued to eat.  The sound of his silverware on the china echoed in the silence of the room.  Shae tried to take a couple more bites of food from her plate, but the hearty appetite she arrived with withered under her father’s hand.  “May I be excused?” she asked meekly. 

“You don’t want dessert?” her mother asked, “They made your favorite fruit tarts.”

Shae looked to her father subconsciously, as if to ask if she should stay or go.  She bit her tongue and fought her instinct to say no and return to her room.  A slight shake of her father’s head was enough, she resigned to stay for dessert.  She put on a fake smile as she answered her mother, “Of course I’ll stay.”  She felt the turmoil churn inside her; a mix of fear, anger, shame, and sadness sat heavy in the pit of her stomach.  While she waited for dessert to be served, she played with her ring under the table to give her hands something to do and her mind something to focus on. 

As the tarts were handed out, Shae’s mother tried once again to make small talk about her daughter’s excursion to the demon’s invasion spot.  This time, Shae indulged her mother and shared stories from the front line.  After they all finished the tarts, she was finally allowed to leave the table and head to her room.

As soon as she was out of sight of her parents, Shae practically ran to her room.  She closed her bedroom door quietly, collapsed against it and slid down the wooden door into a pile of sobs at its base.  Silent of course, she didn’t want to draw anyone’s attention with dramatic wailing.  She needed a release for the storm that was churning within her. 

There was a soft knock at the door.  Shae scurried away from it.  She quickly stood up, wiped her tears away, and sat on her bed.  She swallowed a couple times to make sure she could trust her voice when she spoke.  “Come in.”

Her father opened the door.  His imposing figure framed by the light in the hallway.  He stood in the doorway a moment before he walked in to her room and sat beside her on her bed.  He pushed back Shae’s raven hair to look at her cheek, his handy work. She pulled away from his touch, but prepared for a matching mark on her other cheek as she did.  It did not come. 

“Why do you make me do this to you?” he asked, his tone tired as he shook his head.  “You come home, I give you a lovely dinner, but you couldn’t be appreciative.  You couldn’t entertain your mother or me.” 

Shae sat in silence and tried to make herself as small as possible, a defense mechanism from all the times this had played out.  Not the same words and not the same circumstances, but this was a dance they were both familiar with. 

He cupped her face, tilting her head so she could look at him.  “You’ve been crying.”  It wasn’t a question, he could see her eyes glistening from unshed tears.  He pulled her in to a hug and sighed as he held her.  “I’m sorry Shae.”  He pulled back and ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it gently away from her face.  “Do you forgive me?”

Shae sat as still as she could.  She didn’t wince at his touch, that could set him off.  She has seen it before.  She nodded, defeated.  “I forgive you.” 

He stood up from the bed, smiling down at her.  He walked towards the door and Shae hoped he would just leave.  She hoped he would just close the door, leave her room and let her just have the rest of the night to herself.  He closed the door and turned back around, starting to unbutton his shirt.  “Now you will make it up to me.” 

***

Shae sobbed in the corner wrapped in a blanket.  She finally started to drift off to sleep.  She had fought it off as long as she could, but the exhaustion from the day took her.  She didn’t want to dream, she knew the nightmares were the second torture of the evening, a replay of the events in her head twisted with guilt and shame.  Instead, she found herself in a plush room with pillows everywhere in bright, rich jewel tones.  Sheer fabric hung from the ceiling.  Shae’s fingertips brushed against the fabric as she walked around the large room.  Her eyes fell on a woman in the corner of the room shrouded in shadow, but somehow familiar.  “Hello” Shae called out as she slowly made her way over to her.

The mysterious woman didn’t respond or move.

As Shae drew closer, her eyes narrowed at the figure.  “You were the,” she paused trying to think of another word for _thing_ as that seemed rude, “entity that visited my dream wearing Sabby’s face.” 

The woman leaned forward from where she was laid back against an endless stack of pillows and smiled.  “I picked well.  Yes I am.”  She was still draped in shadow, but the smile broke through the darkness. 

Shae stood at the edge of what looked like a bed of some sort.  “Why am I here?”

“I thought you could use some company, some friendly company.  I created a safe space for you here to help keep your nightmares at bay.”

Shae still stood in place, suspicious of the woman in front of her. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Shae.  I am aware of what you went through this evening.  I wanted to give you a reprieve from it.  Offering you a place you could sleep without worry.”

The mage sat down on the edge of a cushion with her legs tucked under her.  “Why are you draped in shadow?” 

“I wasn’t sure if you would want to see me.  I feel what you feel.  You don’t want to think of your friend, it hurts.  You don’t have any other friends you consider close.  You have a seething hatred for both your mother and father and you are an only child.  I don't have a mask to wear, so I wear shadow.”

“You feel what I feel,” Shae said hesitantly.  “Everything?”  Shae was able to see a nod.  “Since when?”

A familiar ring appeared in front of Shae.  One look down at the green gemmed gold ring and she let out a harsh laugh.  “You are why that paladin was so interested in my jewelry.” 

The entity again nodded. 

“Do you have a name?”

Moments passed before the entity spoke, “Layla.”

Shae leaned forward, “I am tired of games being played.  Show me who you are.” 

Layla removed the shadow cloaking her to reveal a tall, curvaceous demon with pale purple skin.  She wore almost nothing. Leather lingerie covered the necessary parts, but just barely.  She had small black horns protruding from long, flowing deep purple, almost black hair.  Leatherlike wings were folded down but unmistakable.  Her cheekbones were high and defined, they highlighted the pink blush her cheeks held.  Her lips were blood red and were held in a perpetual pout.  Her eyes glowed with the same green as the gem, but with a fire behind them.  A flick of a tail caught her eye as well. 

Shae gasped.  She looked similar to a succubus but didn’t have that singular focus she had seen the lesser demons display.  Her upbringing put her on autopilot, she swallowed the initial comments that rattled in her brain, “Thank you Layla” she said politely. 

The demon laughed, a silky, sultry sound enveloped the room.  “No need to hide your initial feelings little human.  We share a connection as long as you wear my gem.”

Shae stared at the demon in front of her, intrigued.  “Now that I know a demon resides in that ring, what makes you think I will continue to wear it?”

Layla smiled again, revealing sharp, pointed canines that bit into her blood red lips.  “I can offer you things in return.  I am not some parasite only taking from you.  In fact, I haven’t taken anything.  Previously I have offered you something you wanted and you rebuffed me.  Tonight, I offer you comfort and you hesitantly accepted.  Do you think I am going to eat you or something?” 

Shae relaxed, the tension in her shoulders released and she realized how exhausted she felt even in this dream state.  “What types of things can you offer?”

The demon’s smile grew.  “Power.”

The mage scoffed, “I have that already.”  Shae raised her hand, her eyes glowed with arcane magic and a flame appeared in her palm.  “I can call on fire, ice or the arcane itself.  My instructors say I am one of the strongest they have seen in years.”

“Yet you are powerless against your father.”

“You have no right,” Shae spat back.  Before she knew it, the flame in her palm grew in size and intensity.  She regained her control and snuffed the flame before it became uncontrollable.  “What am I to do?  He never stops.”

The demon shrugged, no answer offered to the human’s question.  “You think that what you hold is power.  That is a drop in the bucket compared to what I command.”  With that statement, a green flame sprung to life between the two. 

The flame was twice as tall as Shae and burned with such intensity the mage had to shield her eyes.  Shae’s nose wrinkled at the smell of the fire, a sulfuric tinge to the air, but she could not hide the awe she felt at the display. 

Layla snuffed the flame, “Do you still think I have nothing to offer?”

***

Snow began to fall.  Small, light flakes danced on the gentle breeze.  Sabrielle walked up the steps to the Church of Light in Stormwind.  It had been more than half a year since she had left to serve at the Dark Portal and she was happy to be home.  The priestess stopped in front of a window worried how she might look after traveling all day.  She smoothed down a few of her thin fly aways and ran her hand down her blonde hair which was pulled into a loose braid, draped over her shoulder.  Sabrielle tugged at the long tapered sleeves of her white robe to smooth out the wrinkles that cropped up from her walk across town.   
“Welcome home Sabrielle,” an elderly woman in plain robes greeted her. 

Sabrielle’s face lit up, “Priestess Margaret” she embraced the elderly woman.

Priestess Margaret returned the hug before holding the younger woman at arms length, “You've grown since I saw you last.” She briefly touched her chin, smiling, “We've missed you here.”

“I've missed you too. It's so nice to be home.”

They exchanged smiles before the elderly woman quickly uttered, “Come, come child. High Priestess Laurena wanted to see you once you arrived.”

Sabrielle followed her but couldn't help glancing up at the stained glass and tapestries as she passed. She didn't realize how much she missed the church.  How much she missed being home. 

The elder priestess knocked on the door to the High Priestess’s quarters and walked in without waiting for a reply. Two familiar figures were speaking with her, Myrddin, the Dwarven commander from the Blasted Lands, and Paladin Gavin.  "Excuse me ma'am, I didn't realize you had company still."

"It's quite alright Margaret," she held a hand up to the two gentlemen as she made her way over to the pair of women. The High Priestess embraced Sabrielle, "It is wonderful to see you again."

Sabrielle returned the embrace, but was slightly distracted at the sight of Myrddin and Gavin. They had left camp a couple weeks before she had, but to end up in the same office was peculiar.

"Thank you priestess." Laurena dismissed Margaret and led Sabrielle over to her desk. The dwarf stood and offered her his seat.

"Thank you" the young woman bowed her head and took the offered seat, a plush blue cushioned dark oak chair. Gavin was seated in the matching chair beside her. She nodded a hello to him as well before turning back to the High Priestess.

Laurena took her seat across from them. Suddenly Sabrielle felt nervous, had she done something wrong while out in the field? Did she disgrace herself? Or worse, the church?

The High Priestess must have sensed the growing anxiety of her pupil. She offered a soft smile, "Commander Myrddin was just telling me how much of an asset in camp you were. You helped heal a soldier who was attacked by a demon single handedly. He was quite impressed with your work."

The young woman was flooded with relief.  "I was just doing my duty."

"Still impressive lass. Bryson says he can't even tell he was ever injured" Myrddin added. "Healed up clean, can barely even see the scar."

Sabrielle blushed at the compliment.

The dwarf slapped his knee, "Well High Priestess Laurena, we best get goin’. It's gettin’ late and I’m sure you would like to speak with this young lass without us takin all yer time." He bowed his head at both women and headed for the door. Gavin stood and followed his commander in silence. Myrddin turned back before leaving, “If you ‘ear anythin’ on that demonic artifact, you let me know. I'll do the same."  With that, he closed the door with a solid thump and left the two women alone.

Sabrielle sat across from the High Priestess, hands folded in her lap as her eyes scanned the room.  It was decorated with a couple dark wood bookcases that matched the desk, with books and scrolls filled to the brim.  The room was dark, but cozy, candles adorned every surface to light up the office.  The High Priestess herself was a tall woman with shoulder length, blonde hair – more honey colored than Sabrielle’s own hair.  She dressed immaculately and this evening was no exception, she wore a jeweled robe with blue gems and gold thread ruining throughout the white and yellow fabric.  Her silver staff with the same blue gems from her robe laid against the wall. 

“Are you happy to be home?” Laurena asked.

Sabrielle nodded, “I didn’t realize how much I missed Stormwind and the Church until I arrived back here.”

“We missed you too.”  She paused a moment, her smile faded slightly, “Do you know what Knight Lieutenant Myrddin was speaking about before he left?”

Sabrielle shook her head.  “No ma’am.” 

“No matter” she waved her hand, the conversation dismissed.  “I’ll let you settle back in these next couple days and then we shall continue your training.”  High Priestess Laurena stood and walked her student to the door.  “Your room should be just as you left it.”

The priestess waved goodnight and started down the hallway toward her chambers.  A tall figure stepped out from the shadows of an intersecting hallway.  She gasped in surprise, her hand raised to her chest.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” Gavin apologized. 

Sabrielle laughed softly as she realized who it was, “That’s okay.  What are you doing hiding in the shadows?”

He stepped forward, the shadows fell away as the moonlight filtered through the windows in the stone hallway.  The paladin was taller than Sabrielle, but didn’t tower over her.  His blonde hair looked washed out in the moonlight.  He smiled at the young priestess which lit up his golden eyes.  “Not hiding.  I was waiting for you.” 

“Oh?”  Sabrielle’s cheeks flushed with pink. 

“Would I be able to accompany you on your walk?”

The priestess nodded and the two walked side by side down the hallway.  Silence stretched between the two as they walked through the church.  It was still snowing and a small amount had accumulated on the church grounds.  Once outside Gavin finally broke the silence, “How long have you been back in Stormwind?”

“I just arrived this evening.  You?”

“I’ve been in a few days.  I have been accompanying Knight Lieutenant Myrddin on his quest for the artifact.”  As he spoke the last line, Gavin watched Sabrielle for a reaction, but she had none.  “Have you seen Shae yet?”  That question elicited a reaction. 

Sabrielle’s jaw set, “I haven’t.  Is that why you wanted to walk with me?  To see how you could get to Shae?” 

“Well, that wasn’t the only reason.  I wanted to catch up with you and to see if you knew the best way to get ahold of her.”

She stopped and turned toward Gavin with an exasperated sigh, “Look, I don’t know how to tell you this, but you should probably give up.  She does this to a lot of people.  You get together one night, things happen, and then she leaves.  I have had to deal with plenty of gentleman and lady callers trying to find the best way to see Shae.  And the best way is, if she wants to see you, she will make it happen.  Otherwise, she’s done with you.” 

The paladin stood there stunned and then doubled over in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Sabrielle stammered. 

He took a few moments and collected himself before he answered.  “Shae and I didn’t.  I think you might have gotten the wrong idea.  We never.”  It was his turn to stammer.  “I just wanted to talk to her about – about something.” 

“Something,” Sabrielle muttered and rolled her eyes.  “I appreciate you offering to walk me, but I think I can find my room from here.  Goodnight Sir Gavin.”  And with that, Sabrielle left the paladin standing in the cold.

***

Shae’s eyes flew open and she hurriedly got dressed in her training clothes – leather pants, a light linen shirt and a leather bustier.  She checked to make sure her ring was still securely on her right hand, a habit she cultivated every time she awoke.  She hadn’t taken it off since the first night she arrived back in Stormwind.  She pulled on a woolen cape for warmth, opened the heavy wooden door slowly, and peaked into the hallway.  With no one in sight, she hurried down the carpeted hallway, her steps falling silently in the waning moonlight towards the back door.  Shae opened the door to a cold blast of wind.  She shut her eyes as she braced against it before she closed the door quickly to not attract attention.  Her steps crunched on the now frozen snow that had fallen the day before. 

This was almost ritualistic.  The mage had lost count of the times she had snuck out, but usually it was to another warm bed.  Instead of jumping the wall, she rounded the corner of her family’s estate and pried open the cellar doors.  She closed them behind her, darkness enveloped the stairway.  She muttered a phrase under her breath and a flame danced in her palm.  Her other hand brushed against the damp stone wall as she moved down the stairs. 

When she arrived at the bottom she threw the fireball in her palm at the far wall.  A torch lit up, its warm orange glow pushed the shadows away.  She repeated this on the other 2 walls until the large dark room was awash in flickering fire light.  She shrugged off the woolen cape and kicked it into a corner so it was out of her way. 

Two glowing green eyes shone through the farthest dark corner and Layla materialized from the shadows before her.  “Ready to continue from where we left off yesterday?” her sultry voice floated through the silence. 

Shae nodded, held her arms out to her sides, palms up, and took a deep breath. 

The demon walked around her apprentice, studying her stance.  She placed her foot between Shae’s legs and tapped against her right foot.  “Spread them further, you are crowding your stance.”  She stepped back and nodded her approval at the adjustment.

Shae began to mutter a language previously unfamiliar to her.  She had picked up on it quickly, or so Layla said.  Cracks began to form in the floor of the basement between the two women.  Red firelight crackled between the torn earth.  Fire erupted from the center scorching the stone of the tall ceiling.  The spell faded, but the smell of sulfur tinged the air. 

Layla clapped, her smile wide and joyful.  “Wonderful.  Simply wonderful.”

Shae couldn’t help but beam with pride at the demon’s words.  She wiped her brow, between the exertion of the spell and the sheer heat of the fire she was sweating. 

Layla walked over with a cold glass of water, Shae didn’t know where it came from, but accepted it nonetheless.  “Now, onto the next lesson.”  The demon’s eyes flashed green and she scratched across Shae’s chest, shredding the leather, linen and broke the skin with three deep gashes. 

Shae cried out and doubled over in pain.  Tears stung her eyes as she looked up at her teacher.  “What the hell!”

The demon didn’t react, she turned her back and brought forth a cage with a rat inside it.  She placed it at Shae’s feet and walked behind her.  She wordlessly pulled Shae back up into her casting stance, the only sound was the chittering of the caged animal.  She moved in closer to Shae and whispered in her ear. 

Shae steady her breath and repeated the words Layla provided.  Shae’s eyes began to glow the same fel green as her master’s.  She turned those unnatural eyes to the rat and continued the chant.  The animal began to scream in agony.  Shae channeled a sickly green magic from the rat to herself.  Eventually the animal fell silent and laid still.  Shae’s eyes rolled back as the life energy coursed through her body and closed her wounds. 

She collapsed to her knees, overcome with exhaustion, but looked down at her tattered clothing.  She ran her fingers gingerly over where the bleeding gashes had been moments before.  She looked over her shoulder at a grinning Layla, “Teach me more.”

***

Sun peaked through heavy clouds.  Gavin made his way through a light snow to stand before large, heavy mahogany doors.  It had been a month or so since he returned to Stormwind and neither he nor Myrddin had not given up the search for the artifact.  In fact, it consumed most of his time and the guilt was starting to eat away at him, he had withheld information from his friend, mentor, and most importantly commander.  He suspected Shae, but until he was sure, he wasn’t ready to take the information to the dwarf.  He stared at the doors, took a deep breath, and rang the bell. 

A butler opened the door and showed the paladin in.  “Wait here a moment sir, I shall fetch Miss Langdon.”

Gavin stood idly and looked around the parlor room he was left in.  The Langdon’s estate was larger than he expected, with dark woods and rich jewel tones as accents, but it seemed cold, impersonal.  Everything was in its place, but it didn’t look like a home he would want to live in.  He walked over to a large portrait painting.  He instantly recognized Shae who stood beside who he presumed was her mother, though they could have been sisters with the resemblance.  And the looming figure holding both of them closely, Gavin presumed was Lord Langdon, her father. 

The butler cleared his throat to gain Gavin’s attention and motioned for him to follow.  He led him to Shae’s bedroom door and left.

Gavin knocked and was invited in.

Shae stood in front of a mirror, wearing very little.  What she did wear was sheer and left little to the imagination.  “You quite enjoy finding me in my bed chambers don’t you, Sir Gavin.” 

His cheeks flushed but he stayed the course.  He needed answers.  “It’s the only place I can find you.”

Shae made her way over to her bed, “Care to join me?” she asked with a devilish smile.

Something was different this time, Gavin thought.  There was a magnetism about her that wasn’t easily fought off.  He shook his head, “May I sit here?” he asked motioning to a plush reading chair nearby. 

Shae pouted and nodded.

Gavin couldn’t help but let his gaze linger and travel up her body.  Every curve seemed to be in the right place, accentuated to draw him in.  He shifted in his seat, the growing hardness between his legs became achingly uncomfortable. His mouth suddenly felt dry, he licked his lips and closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself.  _Why was I here?_   He opened his eyes and felt Shae’s intense gaze on him.  They locked eyes for a moment before he was able to painstakingly break his gaze away. 

Shae ran her hand through her hair, her back arching slightly to draw him back in.  She bit at her lip, her hand slowly moved down her body, teasing the paladin across the room.

Almost entranced, Gavin’s eyes followed just as she wanted, but then his eyes landed on the ring she was wearing. 

The desire that had risen up in him was beat back with a surge of anger.  Everything he had read on the demon came flooding back.    That was what was different with her.  He could focus on it now.  He felt its power radiating off Shae.  It felt similar to the succubus he encountered which explained why he had thought to

jump in Shae’s bed, no questions asked.  “What did you do?” he asked, anger sharpening the words he spit out through gritted teeth. 

Silence filled the room, no response came from Shae.  Anger fueled his footsteps as he strode towards the bedroom door.  He flung it open and slammed it shut without a word. 

Shae threw her head back and laughed, a silky, smooth otherworldly sound enveloped the room.  “We almost had him.  A pity.” 

***

Sunlight and shadow danced across the young priestess who was sprawled across the sapphire blue rug reading in her room.  She reached forward for another apple slice unable to break her gaze from the text.

“Sabrielle!”

She jerked her head up toward whoever called her name.  “Yes ma’am?” she answered Priestess Margaret.

“I said your name ten times child.  Did you lose yourself in whatever you were reading?”

Sabrielle laughed and nodded, “I’m sorry Priestess Margaret.”

“This was delivered for you,” she offered her a black invitation with gold and silver decoration with beautiful calligraphy.

Sabrielle took it with a puzzled look and read it.

_Sabrielle Warde_

_You are invited to Ring in the New Year at the Manor of_

_Damien and Rebecca Langdon_

_Formal Attire Required_

“And you have someone waiting in the Cathedral for you.”

Sabrielle has been back in town for almost a month now without hearing a word from her friend, but there she was.  A modestly dressed Shae, clad in a dark long sleeved blouse and leather trousers.  Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with ringlets that framed her face.  She looked different, darker somehow, perhaps she just hadn’t been sleeping well. 

“Hi,” Shae offered.

“Hi.”  Sabrielle hated this.  It felt awkward between the two and she just wanted it to go back to how it used to be. 

“I should have reached out sooner, but I have been doing a lot of training lately and time kept getting away.  I’m sorry.”

The priestess nodded quickly, “I understand.  I’ve been busy myself.”  It wasn’t a complete lie, though there had been moments she wanted to reach out to Shae, but ultimately decided the mage would come to her when she felt like enough time had passed. 

“Oh, that’s good.”  Shae took a deep breath, “I see you got the invitation.”

Sabrielle nodded again, “Yes.  Thank you for inviting me.”

“Would you like to go dress shopping with me?  I know it says formal attire, I need a new dress, and I figured we could catch up with each other.” 

Sabrielle practically jumped up and down in excitement, “Yes!” she exclaimed.  She looked around, slightly embarrassed and in a more controlled manner repeated herself, “Yes.”

Shae flashed Sabrielle a smile and motioned for them to leave.  Sabrielle fell into step with her friend as they walked out into the crisp winter air.  The two walked toward the trade district together in comfortable silence.  “Did anything exciting happen after I left the military camp?  I know you were there quite a bit longer,” Shae asked as she reached for a starting point to a conversation. 

“Not really.  I know we made progress pushing the demons back into their portal.  I think the Alliance is preparing to make moves with fresh troops to push into whatever is on the other side of that portal.” 

“Interesting” Shae muttered. 

“Yeah.  I need a bit more training before I would feel comfortable crossing that threshold.  How about you?  Is it nice to be back home with your family?  I bet they missed you terribly.”

Shae stood up straighter and clenched her jaw for a moment before she flashed Sabrielle a forced smile, “Oh yeah.  Mom and dad were happy to have me home.  But like I said, I have been training a lot since I got home so I haven’t seen them too much.” 

The pair of women crossed a bridge over the clear blue waters of the canals that had a thin film of ice forming from the growing colder temperatures of the past weeks.  Sabrielle pulled her jacket closed as a strong gust of wind rolled through.  “Do you have a particular idea for what dress you wanted?”

“Something striking,” Shae pointed to a shop ahead, “”That’s Lisbeth’s shop.  She is the best in town, and nothing but the best will do.”  She grabbed the priestess’ hand and quickened her pace, flashing a bright smile that chased away all the shadows Sabrielle thought she saw earlier, “Come on!” 

A small bell rang out as the door opened and a sign-song voice, though muffled, called out to look around she’d be out in a minute.  Fabrics of every color imaginable lined shelves.  Patterns of various clothing were organized on the countertop where Shae had camped out as she leafed through them.  Her eyes scanned the pages quickly, flipping to the next pattern as soon as she didn’t spot what she wanted. 

Sabrielle stood near the doorway, taking in the shop.  

Shae glanced beside her where she expected her friend to be.  Annoyance flashed across her face, “Come here,” she ordered, adding a softened, “please.”  She pulled a pattern out and displayed it gleefully, “What do you think?”

The drawing showed a ruby red dress that had to be enchanted in order to hold it up with the amount of cut outs in the fabric.  “How will it stay up?” Sabrielle couldn’t help asking. 

Shae laughed and shook her head, “That’s why we came to Lisbeth.  Her designs are like a second skin, so beautifully, artfully tailored.”  She slid a stack of patterns over to Sabrielle, “Here.”

Sabrielle’s hand instinctively went to her coin pouch which was very light.  She shook her head, “I’m sure I have something from one of the previous years that could fit still.”

Shae rolled her eyes, “Sabrielle.  Come pick out a dress.  This isn’t up for debate,” she bit out.  She took a deep breath as she saw her friend flinch from her tone.  “I want you to look and feel your best too.  Here, I saw this and thought you would look resplendent in this,” she slid the pattern over to her friend.  “I think she has mooncloth in stock,” she added. 

Sabrielle took the pattern in hand, the dress was modest but beautiful and Shae knew mooncloth was her favorite fabric in all of Azeroth.  She nodded in acceptance of her offer.  “Thank you Shae,” she hugged her friend.

“Lisbeth, won’t you be a dear and come take our measurements,” Shae called out as she dropped a large heavy sack of coins on the counter beside the two patterns the women had picked out. 

***

The Langdon’s manor was resplendent in black and shimmery gold decorations.  Even the topiaries and bushes had a soft glittery glow to them.  Her sparkling white high heeled shoes, another gift from Shae, clicked softly on the winding path that lead to her friend’s home.  Other guests had arrived via horse and carriage, but Sabrielle didn’t mind the cold walk.

The doors were opened for her and one of the butlers she recognized from her many stays offered to take her coat.  She thanked him with a smile and shrugged the heavy, black wool coat off revealing a shimmery, light blue gown with a high neckline; small blue and white gemstones were woven in the bodice that glittered as it caught the light of the room.  Goosebumps erupted along her exposed shoulders with the entrance of another guest and a gust of cold air that rolled in from the dark wintery night. 

She moved from the entry to the open ballroom which was abuzz with people, music, and food.  The center of the room flowed with various colors of fabric as couples twirled and danced to the tune the band played.  Sabrielle stood next to a table with small pastries, chocolates and other bite sized desserts as she scanned the crowd for Shae.

Gavin pulled at the cuffs of his jacket nervously.  He had never been to an event like this before and he suddenly felt self-conscious as he scanned the well-dressed crowd.  He felt out of place among the well-to-do of Stormwind.  This wasn’t his scene, but the invitation was an unexpected opportunity, he couldn’t turn it down.  He set his shoulders back and walked into the grand ballroom.  He took in the room, noting the many doors which led from the ballroom to other various parts of the house as well as doors that led outside.  As he surveyed the layout, his gaze was caught by a young woman in a gown that reminded him of moonlight.  Golden blonde hair was swept to the side revealing a backless dress that exposed her smooth rosy pale skin; the fabric seemed to be magically held up at the small of her back.  His eyes followed the curve of her hips the dress hugged nicely before it flowed out and puddled at her feet.  He strode toward the young woman to introduce himself and ask for a dance, but the words caught in his throat as he realized he already knew the young woman.

“Sabrielle?” he asked stunned. 

She turned and a smile lit up her face.  “Gavin.  I didn’t know you were invited.”  Her eyes widened as she realized what she said, “I mean.  Um.  I didn’t expect to see you here.”  _Was that better?_   She looked away as she felt the warmth of her embarrassment color her cheeks.  “It’s good to see you” she finally offered. 

Gavin took her comments in stride and laughed as she turned away.  “I know what you mean, I was surprised at the invitation myself.”  He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander as she looked away, the dress accentuated her figure nicely, a feature he hadn’t noticed before.  “You look stunning.”

The priestess never took compliments well.  She held back her usual arguments and instead accepted with grace.  “Thank you.  You look very handsome yourself.”  Even in her heels, she had to tilt her head up to meet his gaze.  While she had thought he was handsome from the first time they met, even in the casual clothes and armor in the field, now she felt butterflies in her stomach as she met his honey brown eyes.  His sandy blonde hair was trimmed shorter than the last time she saw him, the more military buzz cut suited him.  His tanned skin contrasted nicely with the well-tailored black suit that accentuated how broad his shoulders were.  While they had spent time with each other previously, this was the first time she felt she was seeing him and not just the paladin she worked with.  

Gavin cleared his throat and broke the silence, “Have you been to many of these parties?”

Sabrielle shook her head, “Not really.  Well, maybe a couple times year.  But from what I hear, the nobles throw parties like this all the time.  This is the grandest one I’ve been to.  Lord and Lady Langdon really went all out.”

A servant, crisply dressed in black and white stopped near them “Would you like a drink?”  His tray was full of tall skinny flute glasses filled with a bubbly liquid. 

Sabrielle began to say no, but Gavin cut her off, “Thank you sir.”  He took two glasses and offered one to the priestess as the servant walked away. 

She raised her glass and smiled before she took a sip of the bubbly drink.    “Have you enjoyed being back in Stormwind?”  They hadn’t spoken since the first night she had been back.  Her brow furrowed at the memory, but she pushed the thoughts back.  “Still assisting Myrddin?”

Gavin nodded, he didn’t want to talk about his work being in the home of the person who currently possessed it.  “That and I have increased my training with the higher ranking paladins.  That’s been my main focus.”  He took a sip of his drink, “How about you?”

Sabrielle tilted her head thinking back, “Training with High Priestess Laurena daily.  I’ve been dabbling into some alchemy with one of the other priests.  Some further medical training.”

The two chatted more about the weather, goings on within the Church, the usual small talk before silence settled between them, neither knowing what to say next.  Gavin wasn’t usually tongue tied around beautiful young women, but he had already ruined a couple meetings between the two.  He wanted to make a good impression on the priestess this time. 

A jaunty tune began to play, couples around them moved to the dance floor as they all began to do a coordinated dance.  Gavin offered his hand, “Would you like to dance?”

Sabrielle nodded and the pair joined in.  They both laughed as they fumbled to get in sync with the dance, but eventually found their rhythm.  They all cheered, stomped, clapped and twirled as the song played on.  The crowd erupted in joyous applause for the band as the song ended. 

The music had slowed and Gavin and Sabrielle stood awkwardly a moment.  Sabrielle offered a small curtsey before she moved to leave the dance floor.  Gavin took her hand and pulled her in close, arm wrapped around her waist as they began to move with the music, her skin felt warm under his touch.  “I hope you don’t mind.  I wasn’t quite ready to stop dancing with you.”

Her hand rested along his shoulder and she easily fell into step with him.  She looked up at him and smiled shyly before she shook her head, “I don’t mind” she answered breathlessly. 

The two moved effortlessly around the dancefloor.  Gavin spun and dipped Sabrielle, an unexpected move, he judged by her reaction.  The song tapered off and Gavin reluctantly pulled away from Sabrielle.  He bowed and flashed her a smile before she led them from the dancefloor. 

Her cheeks felt flushed and Sabrielle was happy to have a moment to regain her composure out of sight of the paladin.  They retreated to a corner and watched other couples twirl around the dance floor, holding each other close as the band continued to play. 

While she watched the dancers, Gavin slipped away to get a couple more drinks for the pair.  Another gentleman had seized the opportunity to chat with the priestess.  He waited a few moments before he appeared beside her with an offer of a new glass of bubbly.  The dark haired young man excused himself.

“I thought I had lost you” he teased as he watched the young man move on to another young lady standing alone. 

“What?  Oh he was just asking about my dress, he said it was lovely and had never seen anything like it.”

Gavin chuckled, “You are a show stopper in that dress.  I can’t blame him for trying to get your attention.”

Sabrielle blushed and shook her head in dismissal. 

His smile gave way to a more serious look, “I want to-”

He was cut off by a commotion nearby.  A rather drunk patron chastised her husband and began to make a scene.  The husband noticed all the attention and tried to quiet his wife down.  He ushered her back towards the wall and away from the rest of the room.  Sabrielle’s eyes went wide at the scene but then giggled at the ridiculousness of it.  Gavin chuckled and they along with everyone else whose attention was caught by the couple went back to their conversation. 

“You want to?” Sabrielle prompted after a few moments to steer their conversation back. 

He smiled down at her and stepped closer, the small distance between the two closed.  His gaze trailed down from Sabrielle’s crystalline blue eyes to her pouty pink lips.  _What was I saying?_

“Maybe I drink so much because I am married to you!” the drunk woman from earlier pushed her way between the priestess and paladin, throwing her arms in the air.  “Where the hell is the door?!” she exclaimed as she drunkenly plowed through the crowd.  Her husband trailed after her with halfhearted apologies in her wake.

The two laughed nervously, trying to recapture the moment that just escaped them.  Gavin reached for Sabrielle’s hand to pull her in close to him. 

“Are you two enjoying the party?” a familiar female voice interrupted them.

Sabrielle sighed softly at yet another interruption, but when she turned to address the latest interruption, her mouth hung open slightly as she laid eyes on Shae.  “Wow!” she exclaimed as she took in the dress her friend was wearing.  Even though she was with her when she chose the pattern, she couldn’t have imagined the outcome. 

The crimson dress looked painted on.  The strapless dress had a cutout in the shape of a heart below her breasts and no fabric covered her hips, only thin lines of beads adorned the cutouts. A high slit in the dress let her pale legs peak out in stark contrast to the color of the dress.  Her hair was worn down, accented with a golden tiara with green stones embedded.  Shae spun for show, she quite enjoyed all the attention she had received so far.  Sabrielle’s reaction was close to how everyone had reacted this evening when she greeted them. 

Gavin kept his mouth shut, his jaw clenched tight as he watched Shae show off. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to say hi before the evening got away from me.  You both are sticking around for the midnight toast aren’t you?  Not going to slink off to some dark corner” Shae teased. 

Sabrielle stared at the floor as she tried to fight the blush she felt growing. 

“No,” Gavin offered, “We will be right here.”

“Wonderful!” she exclaimed and moved on to the next group of people and began to talk with them. 

Shae mingled with guests, carried on small talk, and doled out compliments when necessary, but she was counting down the moments until her speech.  She had practiced with Layla for days.  The anticipation was almost too much to bear. 

Finally, it was time.  Almost midnight.  Almost the new year. 

Her mother and father made their way to the stage hand in hand.  The pair’s attire was in perfect sync with the décor, Rebecca Langdon in a golden sleek dress beside her husband who wore a black suit and gold silk vest to match.  Shae stood out beside them in her crimson gown.  Lord Langdon embraced Shae and whispered in her ear how irresistible she looked this evening.  She plastered her fake smile on for the masses as he moved to the front of the stage to address the room.  Tears stung at her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. 

“Thank you all for coming” Damien Langdon’s voice echoed in the hushed ballroom.  “Thank you for joining me and my wonderful family,” he glanced back at his wife and daughter, “in our home.  Ready to welcome a new and prosperous year for all in attendance.  May all good things come to you in the coming year.”  Lord Langdon raised his glass in a toast and slammed it back.  He moved to leave the stage, but Shae stopped him and told him she wanted to say something.  He motioned for her to step forward as he stood next to his wife. 

“For those who may not know me, I am Lord and Lady Langdon’s daughter, Shae.  I see many familiar faces tonight.  Whether my family and yours do business or are just close for political reasons, I want to share some things you may not know about my family.” 

Shae dared not glance back, she felt her father’s piercing stare already, she didn’t need confirmation of it.  “While you are wined and dined by my family, I have been living in a house of torment.  Some of you I know heard my screams and pleas for help, yet did nothing.  You couldn’t anger the Lord who may grant you coin for whatever endeavor you may have been seeking.  Whatever happened behind closed doors didn’t concern you.  Even the maids, butlers, and servants just stood by, dutifully working, when he beat me for no reason. ” 

Murmurs rolled through the crowd, a few people shifted uncomfortably, but Shae continued.  She felt her anger rise, every whisper from the crowd fanned the growing flame.  “But none were as egregious as my own mother.  Who stood by and did nothing while her husband abused her daughter.  Raped her daughter.  Too concerned with what people might think.”  Her eyes began to glow a bright green, “You were supposed to protect me!  But no one did.  No one ever looked out for me.  And now you will both pay for all the hurt you’ve caused me.” 

There were outcries from the crowd, but it was too late.  Shae turned to her parents and began the incantation Layla taught her.  She poured all of her hurt, her anger, her sorrow into the spell.  Orange and green flames encircled her parents. The ground began to crack beneath the stage.   

“Shae, please.  We can fix this” her mother begged from within the circle.  “We can leave, just the two of us.”

“The hell you will!” her father interrupted Rebecca’s pleas with her daughter.  “Stop this at once.  You’ve done enough damage to this family with your lies and deceit.” 

Shae’s chants grew ever louder.  It drowned out the cries and chastising from her parents.  The tips of the flames flicked at the ceiling as they grew taller with every word.  Panic rippled throughout the crowd as the fire spread from the stage.  The gold and black tapestries and fabrics that adorned the room caught fire and smoke began to fill the ballroom. 

Gavin started to guide people out the doors closest to him.  He was scanning the crowd for the other paladins that he knew were in attendance at his behest.  His original plan was to ambush Shae after the party.  Rumor was that she usually overindulged at these types of parties and he thought that would have been the easiest way to take the ring away from her.  He never expected this.  He looked around for Sabrielle, but she had started to walk closer to the stage once Shae began to speak. 

Sulfur tinged the air, a sure sign of demonic presence.  Myrddin caught up with Gavin, “What in the seven hells is goin’ on?!  Did you know about this?” 

“I didn’t know it had gone this far.  I thought I could handle this.  I had a plan, there are other paladins here, we were going to get the ring.”

“It’s a ring; how much were you holdin back from me laddie?  Ne’ermind, we will discuss this later.  We can’t have a demonic event happen in the middle o’ Stormwind.”   

Shae finished the incantation.  The stage began to collapse.  “You will never hurt me again!” Shae screamed as the flames closed in on her parents.  The Langdons cried out in agony as the flames engulfed them. 

“Shae! No!” A piercing cry came from closer to the stage. 

“Sabrielle!” Gavin cried out and rushed towards the sound of her voice through the smoke filled room.  The inferno grew, the flames jumped from one thing to another, spreading throughout the manor.  Myrddin followed behind his student. 

The pair arrived at the stage, or what used to be a stage.  It was now a crackling pile of embers.  Sabrielle was unconscious on the floor.  Gavin rushed to her side and made sure she was still breathing.  He sighed in relief and then coughed, the smoke was thicker here. 

Shae’s familiar silky laugh crept around them.  Gavin narrowed his eyes, he could see Shae but behind her in flickering shadow and smoke was a tall, curvaceous woman.  Not a woman, because she had horns,  hooves, and wings.  The demon. 

“What did you do to her?”  Gavin clenched his teeth in anger.  It was his fault this was happening.  Why did he think he could handle this alone? 

Shae looked down at her friend, she didn’t remember doing anything to Sabrielle.  A puzzled look crossed Shae’s face as she looked around her.  Layla whispered in Shae’s ear, “She was trying to stop you, stop us.  You did what you had to do.” 

“In the name o’ the Light, I command you to stop this” the dwarven paladin commanded, voice tinged with anger.  

Shae’s eyes snapped from Gavin to Myrddin, the green glow of her eyes bright as ever, “No one commands me to do anything anymore, dwarf.”  Flames began to dance around Myrddin.   

He began to pray and a golden bubble shielded him for the flicker of the flames, “Knights!” he yelled and paladins began moving in on Shae. 

She hissed and called up a flame to cover her retreat, slowing the paladins in pursuit. 

Myrddin and a few Knights began to chase after her.  The dwarf turned around, “Get her outta here before you both burn.” 

Sabrielle’s eyes fluttered open to see flames in the distance.  She was moving, but she wasn’t walking.  She turned her head and a wave of nausea washed over her.  Gavin was carrying her, but why?  What happened she thought before the darkness took her.      

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you would like, you can follow me on my blog on Tumblr @sabbysocks


End file.
